


Pavoučí síť

by BlanchLemur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, BBC, Detectives, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jealousy, John Watson Has Feelings, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, No Mary Morstan, PWP, PWP without Porn, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Sex, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Slash, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Přijít nečekaně o nejlepšího přítele je velká rána. Johnovi trvá, než se s tím dokáže smířit a než dokáže fungovat zase jako běžný člověk. A pak mu začnou chodit podivné emaily. A on si začne uvědomovat věci, které netušil, že v sobě nosí.Příběh navazuje na 2. sérii, tedy na její poslední díl Reichenbašský pád.





	1. Pár slov na závěr

**Author's Note:**

> Je mi jasné, že příběh vůbec nemusí být originální. Pravdou je, že jsem toho na Sherlocka ještě mnoho nenačetla(česky teprve nic moc). Seriál jsem poprvé viděla teprve v létě 2018 a k napsání této povídky mě vedlo vlastní nadšení. Pokud se bude děj podobat některé z povídek, které znáte, omlouvám se, není to záměr a už vůbec snaha někoho vykrádat, vážně jsem v tomto ohledu ještě nepolíbená :).

Kurzor problikával na čisté nepopsané straně wordu.

Jen ji tiše sledoval, zatímco srdce divoce bušilo a mysl se snažila zrekapitulovat, co se vlastně poslední dny dělo a co se doopravdy stalo.

Bylo to teprve pár dní, co jeho přítel…

Nasucho polknul, přivřel víčka a promnul si prsty kořen nosu, nedokáže na to pomyslet, natož o tom napsat něco na svůj blog.

Znovu otevřel oči a prohnul se v zádech. Hlava ho třeštila, ale on věděl, že musí. Že musí světu dát najevo, že Sherlock Holmes není a nikdy nebyl tím podvodníkem, za kterého ho svět nyní měl.

 _Sherlock Holmes byl můj nejlepší přítel._  

Naťukal těch pár slov do počítače, chvíli se na ně upřeně zadíval. Pevně semknul rty, až vytvořily přísnou tenkou linku, a pak celý řádek zase smazal. Tohle bylo těžké a on vůbec nevěděl, jak se s tím vypořádat sám.

Najednou nevěděl, jak do těch pár vět vtěsnat své pocity, úzkost, žal nad ztrátou té geniální mysli, svou důvěru v jediného člověka, kterému kdy plně věřil, přestože uměl tak dokonale lhát.

Jeho blog. Plynulá slova, věty. To, co bylo dříve jeho zbraní, se najednou zdálo být jeho nepřítelem. Jak měl zatraceně svět přesvědčit o tom, že jeho nejlepší přítel, který před pár dny skočil ze střechy nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje, nebyl žádný podvodník? Jak měl těm zabedněným idiotům vysvětlit, že Sherlock Holmes měl celou dobu pravdu, že Sherlock Holmes by si bezdůvodně nevzal život, aby se pak o něm tvrdilo, že je podvodník a lhář.

  
Zatraceně!

John práskl pěstí do stolu a rozčíleně odsunul notebook.

Sherlock byl cokoliv. Byl někdy dětinský, byl manipulátor, uměl lidi štvát a urážet je, byl ženatý se svou prací! Všechno tohle byl. Ale čím určitě nikdy nebyl… Nikdy nebyl podvodníkem. A John cítil nutkání, že to musí všem dokázat. Protože tohle si Sherlock nezasloužil. A i po smrti jeho jméno očistí, i kdyby ho kvůli tomu měl zbytek světa nenávidět.

Bůh věděl, že od toho incidentu John nezamhouřil pořádně oka. A když se mu podařilo naspat pár desítek minut mikro spánku, viděl živě za víčky tělo vyhublého detektiva, jak se řítí dolů ze střechy, a tam se setká se zemí. Všude byla krev, davy vřeštících lidí a John vždycky přiběhl k tělu pozdě. Viděl mrtvolnou tvář, nereagující měňavé a tolik jedinečné oči, jak vzhlíží k nebi, jako by prosily o odpuštění. Tahle scéna Johna vždy spolehlivě probrala natolik, že spánek definitivně vzdal, šel do kuchyně plné vzpomínek, uvařil si čaj a dalších pár hodin, než začalo svítat, civěl na pouzdro od houslí, které leželo na Sherlockově křesle, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo. Svět si sprostě existoval dál.

Tenhle byt byl jako kobka. Byl v něm zavřený několik dní a valily se na něj vzpomínky, jedna za druhou.  
Od Sherlockova skoku mu Sarah dala v práci dovolenou, aby se mohl sebrat. I paní Hudsonová pochopila, že bude chtít být John spíše sám, než by ocenil její vměšování se a snahy ho utěšit. Navíc oba věděli, že i ona skon detektiva nesla velmi těžce a John si byl jistý, že občas zaslechl z jejího bytu tichý pláč. Takže na tom sama nebyla lépe. Byl pro ni jako syn, kterého nikdy neměla.

Zatímco detektivního konzultanta všichni oplakávali, doktor sám jako by snad na to neměl nárok. Neplakal. Nikdy. Tiše trpěl, snášel nepohodlí, odolával žalu, ale nikdy neplakal. Snad jako by to už ani nebylo možné.  
Mučily ho noční můry, nejen ty o Sherlockově pádu, ale i takové, ve kterých se proplétal jeho nynější život do scén z dob v Afghánistánu. Okamžiky, kde se snažil zachránit životy svých vojáků, jejichž obličeje se v každé nové scéně měnily na tvář jeho mrtvého přítele. A vždy mu vykrvácel v náruči.

Zdi bytu na něj tiše šeptaly, připomínaly mu, co se Sherlockem prožili a co už nikdy neprožijí.  
Lebka na krbové římse se mu vysmívala. Fungující synapse neuronů, které mu napovídaly, že lebky nemluví, ho ještě dokázaly navrátit do reality tak, aby neměl tendence lebce odpovídat, jako to dělával jeho přítel. Nebyl přece blázen, zatraceně! Lebky zkrátka nemluví!

Zbytky hnijících končetin a orgánů v lednici ani neměl odvahu vyhazovat, prostě je tam nechal jako memento na stará přátelství. Co kdyby se nějakým zázrakem Sherlock vrátil, a pak by Johnovi vynadal, že mu překazil nějaký jeho experiment, no ne?  
Vždyť ho nedávno u hrobu žádal, aby se vrátil! Tak co by ne…

Promnul si hlavu, vjel si prsty do plavých vlasů, které lehce protkávaly stříbrné prameny, a vzdychl. Nenáviděl tento byt. Tak jako ho dříve miloval, protože představoval veškeré to dobrodružství, tak ho nyní nenáviděl. Byl synonymem ke slovu smrt. Temná, do masa se zažírající a hluboká smrt. Nekonečná a nenávratná.

Smrt blízkého přítele. Smrt člověka, kterému nikdy nestihl říct, co pro něj ve skutečnosti znamenal. A stejně i přes to se odmítal odtud hnout, opustit jediné místo, které v posledních letech mohl nazývat domovem. Tohle byl jeho domov. Jejich domov. Jeho a Sherlocka.

A čas si tu drze a kvapně utíkal dál, aniž by se na okamžik zastavil a podivil se nad tím, že tento svět opustil jeden z nejvíce geniálních mozků, které kdy po planetě chodily. Lidstvo nikdy nepochopí tu ztrátu. Ne tak jako John.

  
V kuchyni zasvištěla konvice. John vstal, aby ji odstavil z hořáku a odlil si horkou vodu do jednoho z hrnků, kde měl předpřipravený sáček earl grey. Chvíli zazíral na dózu s cukrem a pousmál se. Sherlock by si do něj dal dvě lžičky cukru. Jako by už tak nebyl jeho mozek dostatečně hyperaktivní. Ještě ho dopoval sacharózou.

Musel toho nechat, odvrátil zrak od dózy s cukrem, zbytečně si svůj smutek prohluboval. Vzal svůj hrnek a šel se znovu posadit ke stolku, na kterém stále ležel notebook otevřený s prázdnými stránkami wordu.

Upil čaje a odložil hrníček opodál a zhluboka vzdychl. Tahle odporná kulisa ticha. Jen on a problikávající kurzor myši.  
Co by dal za to, aby mohl slyšet ty skřípající tóny, které vyluzovaly housle jeho spolubydlícího ve tři hodiny ráno, když se neskutečně nudil, a svou frustrací se plně ponořil do nesourodých tónů.

  
John se podíval na čas na laptopu. Půl čtvrté ráno. Vida, ideální čas na nějakého Bacha nebo Vivaldiho.

Položil prsty na plochu s klávesami a pokusil se o další vzletné prohlášení týkající se jedinečnosti bývalého spolubydlícího.

_Sherlock Holmes byl ten nejgeniálnější člověk, jakého jsem kdy poznal. Byl to věrný přítel, který by nezradil. Jeho schopnosti dedukce byly fenomenální a ať už si noviny říkají, co chtějí, byl to dobrý člověk. Nikdy nikdo mě nedonutí věřit v opak. Nikdy nikdo mě nepřinutí tvrdit, že byl podvodníkem. Protože nebyl. Sherlock Holmes zachránil stovky životů. A mezi nimi i ten můj._

Vydechl, pročetl si krátký odstavec, kterým odstartoval článek na svém blogu.

_Měl jsem tu čest s tímto člověkem několik let spolupracovat a sdílet s ním domácnost. Byl jsem hrdý na to, že jsem mohl být jeho blízkým přítelem. Hrdý, že i přes své asociální chování mi byl vždy přítelem i on sám. Nikdy jsem se mu s tím nesvěřil, ale pokud by tady dnes byl, rád bych mu pověděl, jak hluboce mě jeho odchod ranil a jak hluboce lituji, že jsem mu neřekl, nakolik jsem si ho vždy vážil._

Sentimentální! Zase si to romantizuješ!  
John se pro sebe usmál. Jako by to slyšel říct Sherlocka.

„Ano, Sherlocku, to jsem celý já. Já a můj blog…“ neodpustil si říct John nahlas a stále ponechal své rty v letmém poloúsměvu. Jako by se ztratil v nějaké vzpomínce, kde jistou roli hrálo dvě stě čtyřicet druhů tabáku.

Pak se ale vrátil zpět ke psaní. Věnoval Sherlockovi v článku několik lichotivých uznání, přidal staré vtipné historky a neopomněl připomenout, že i ten Sherlock Holmes, kterého měli všichni za stroj a vysoce funkčního sociopata, byl také člověk. Člověk z masa a kostí. A i když to nedával najevo, taky občas propadal emocím a dokázal nejen pro Británii nemožné. Za což by na něj lidé měli vzpomínat v dobrém a ne věřit kdejakému plátku.

 _Sherlock Holmes byl vlastně hrdina. Vy ani já o tom pravděpodobně nevíme. Nevíme proč. Ale jsem si téměř jistý, že za celou situací s jeho odchodem stála pohroma, která mohla zásadně ovlivnit naše životy. A on jí čelil. Za nás všechny._  
_Zamyslete se nad tím. Nejen vy, kteří jste měli čest toho člověka poznat. Nejen vy, kterým vám pomohl s případy. Zamyslete se nad tím vším. Dokáže si jeden člověk léta hrát na arogantního burana a zároveň nic neočekávat?  
Já v Sherlocka Holmese věřím. A nikdy nepřestanu. A vy byste měli také. _

Natáhl se pro hrníček s čajem, z něhož pomalu vyprchávala teplota. Byl už téměř vlažný. Vypil ho až do dna a nakonec do počítače dopsal posledních pár vět.

_Tohle je můj poslední článek. Jsem rád, že jste byli našimi příznivci celé ty roky. Myslím, že i Sherlock, který by to nikdy nepřiznal, si vaší přízně cenil. Žijte své životy naplno, dokud můžete. Nikdy nevíte, kdy přijde ten den, který to všechno ukončí.  
Sbohem, příteli. _

John hlasitě polknul. Za okny se konečně noc slévala do dne a mlha, která se rozprostírala za okenicí jako by odrážela všechny jeho emoce. Blížící se úsvit ho zastihl v nevalném rozpoložení a s rozbolavělými klouby a páteří. Nemluvě o hlavě, ve které mu stále dost třeštilo.

Za poslední dopsanou tečkou zaklel. Takže je konec. Konec všeho. Zkřivil rty, skoro to už působilo, že se přece jen dostane přes tu neprostupnou hráz a pár slz si najde cestu ven. Ale ani tahle bezmoc a vnitřní sebedestruktivní snaha rozlévající se jako echo v hrudi plné frustrující beznaděje nepomohly.  
Už se nepokoušel ani usnout, jakkoliv se nepokoušel zklidnit své divoce bušící srdce. Bylo to zbytečné.

Nastavil článek tak, aby vyšel na sedmou hodinu ranní, odhlásil se z profilu a vypnul počítač. Zaklapl jeho horní víko a odložil ho stranou. Měl sice v úmyslu zkontrolovat ještě nějaké emaily, ale ty klidně mohly počkat do dalšího dne. Nebo na příští týden. A vůbec, emaily se samy nesmažou. Nemůže být nic natolik důležitého jako tahle chvíle.  
Chvíle, kdy se může konečně poddat tomu, že truchlit pro svého nejlepšího přítele, je zcela v pořádku.

Lehnul si na pohovku, kterou tolikrát obýval Sherlock s prsty spojenými do stříšky pod svou bradou.  
John se ohlédl na smajlíka na zdi, kterého tak nemilosrdně zasáhly kulky z jeho střelné zbraně.

Sherlock byl blázen.

Ale byl to jeho blázen.

A ten blázen mu neskutečně, ale neskutečně chyběl. Tak moc, že měl pocit, že se tím zalkne. Vzduch jako by se najednou nedostával do plic. Přepadla ho panika.

Konečně.

Konečně si dovolil se tomu poddat.

Přivřel oči a zalapal po dechu. Mezi rty se pronesl hlasitý vzlykot, který musel rezonovat až do patra k jeho prázdné ložnici.  
Už nikdy to nebude jako dřív. Už se nevrátí! Ani kdyby ho na hřbitově stokrát prosil. Sherlock už se nevrátí.

Tvář posetou drobnými vráskami konečně po všech těch dnech plných utrpení pohladily hořké slzy.


	2. Padouch nebo hrdina

Tmou se rozprostíral křik, pláč a mučivé prosby o pomoc. Všude byla krev. Kaluže krve, které se vsakovaly do písku. Kam oko dohlédlo, tam ležel jeden zraněný voják vedle druhého a John je nestíhal všechny zachránit. Kdykoliv přiběhl k některému z nich, pod jeho rukama naposled vydechli. Ta nekončící smršť vzteku a frustrující bezmoc obalovala každou molekulu a atom v jeho těle.

Zaslechl další žalostný a úpěnlivý křik. Byl jiný, než ty ostatní. Křičel na něj jménem. „Johne, Johne!“  
John Watson zvedl zrak a snažil se vyhledat zdroj, ze kterého křik vycházel. Postavil se na nohy a kličkoval mezi mrtvými těly jako na minovém poli. Ostatně tahle válka samotná byla jakousi metaforou pro minové pole.

Přiběhl k tělu. Byl to jeden z vojáků jeho jednotky. Chad. Mladý Chad Bolton. Byl v armádě teprve pár měsíců. Doma na něj čekala žena, kterou si teprve před rokem vzal, a čekali spolu dítě. Měla to být holčička. Měla se jmenovat Daphne.  
Chad vždycky vyprávěl o tom, jak se těší domů, až to tady všechno skončí, ale nikdy nepočítal s tím, že se to takhle zvrtne.

John k němu přiklekl a obhledal rány na jeho těle. Bylo to vážné. Několikrát prostřelená bránice, z níž zurčela krev, a nehezky zející tmavě rudá díra mezi uchem a čelistí. Svraštil obočí a začal mladého muže uklidňovat běžnými frázemi, které se v těchto situacích říkají. I když obě strany ví, že na nich není jediné slovo pravdou.  
Všechno bude v pořádku, to bude dobrý, dostaneš se z toho, ještě chvilku vydrž.

„Johne…“ zasýpal hlas, který se nečekaně prohloubil do sytého barytonu. „Je to jen kouzelnický trik.“

Upustil tělo. Chadova tvář se vmžiku stala tváří zcela jinou. Sherlock se na Johna smutně pousmál, víčka se letmo přivírala, ale ten melancholický výraz tak blahosklonně toužil po odpuštění. A pak stejně jako ostatní vojáci na bojišti, naposledy vydechl, zíraje zpola vzhůru k nebi. S krví okolo tváře, ta se rozlévala v malých čůrcích a vpíjela se do zrnek písku. Jeden neposlušný potůček se dostal až ke špičce Johnovy vojenské boty. Vykřikl…

A vykřikl nejen ve snu, ale i nahlas.  
Bleskurychle se přehoupl do sedu. Srdce v hrudníku jako by tlouklo zevnitř o hrudní koš ze strany na stranu a snažilo se zběsile vyskočit skrze žebra přímo z jeho těla. Koukl na své ruce, které bezděky položil do klína. Třásly se. Jeho dech byl neklidný a v krátkých tenzích se pomalu vracel do normálu.  
Povlečení měl propocené a oči stále vytřeštěné. Jako vždy byl ten sen tak reálný a živý. Jen pokaždé Sherlock umíral na jiná zranění. Zvláštní však bylo, že se vždy okolo rozlévala jeho krev a hledala si cestu přímo k Johnovi. A ty prosby v Sherlockových očích. Jako by žádaly Johna o odpuštění.  
Zatraceně, proč by měl John Sherlockovi odpouštět? To Sherlock by měl odpustit jemu, že mu nebyl dostatečnou oporou a nezabránil jeho smrti! Zkurveně! Že ho na plné čáře zklamal!

Ohlédl se na budík, který hlásal, že je teprve pět dvacet ráno, venku pomalu svítalo, ale pořád nebylo úplné světlo. Vydechl. Spal celé tři hodiny. To byl za poslední měsíc možná rekord.  
Dnes měl schůzku se svou terapeutkou. Aspoň s něčím se jí bude moct pochlubit.

 

***

 

Další bezútěšný den. Další zbytečný den. Další den na hovno. Nazývejme to pravými jmény.

Naučil se fungovat tak nějak mechanicky. Každé ráno – jak bylo v Baker street zvykem – si udělal tousty s jamem a čaj. Chuť nijak zvlášť nevnímal, takže bylo vlastně úplně jedno, co konzumoval. I kdyby to byla podrážka od nošených bot, zřejmě by to nepoznal. Beztak všechno chutnalo stejně.  
Rozevřel noviny. Už to bylo dost dlouho na to, aby hlavní tituly neplnily články o podvodném detektivovi, ale ne dostatečně dlouho natolik, aby se tomu noviny nevěnovaly alespoň částečně třeba na straně pět.

Za těch pár měsíců od Sherlockovy smrti si stihl John přečíst pěknou řádku konspiračních teorií. A protože se to začalo opakovat a začínala to být pro čtenáře nuda, občas se objevil i nějaký ten článek, který si vzal na paškál Johnův příspěvek na blogu. V tu chvíli novináři pro změnu udělali blázna z něj. Ale bylo mu to naprosto jedno. On si za svým stál a vždycky bude.  
Jak by řekl jeho přítel, jsou to idioti. Jejich malé mozky nebyly schopné pobrat, jak důležitý ten podvodník vlastně pro svět byl.

John obrátil list. Odfrkl si. Další na hlavu postavená teze o tom, že Sherlock Holmes byl ve skutečnosti James Moriarty, který mátl společnost falešným jménem a identitou. Pro Kristovy rány. Příště se dozví i to, že se vydával za Tu Ženu. Koneckonců postavu na to skoro měl, že?

Vážně, ti pisálkové už nevěděli, jaký blábol si ještě vymyslet.

Odhodil tu snůšku nesmyslů na stolek u pohovky a zkontroloval hodinky, byl čas vyrazit vstříc dalšímu nudnému dni bez dobrodružství. Navzdory navrátivší bolesti v noze, která mu jako kdysi ztěžovala chůzi.

 

***

 

Terapeutka si s ním dávala na čas. Věděla, že John Watson je zatvrzelý a zásadový muž. Práce s ním byla složitá. Tedy, složitější, než s většinou jejích klientů.

O to víc, že to byl doktor a chápal samotnou logiku a podstatu svého problému. Jejich sezení obvykle probíhala v mlčenlivosti, jen občas se na něco zeptala, on se zhluboka nadechl, aby zase jen vydechl a zakroutil hlavou bez odezvy. A takto opakovaně několik měsíců.

Dnes na něm však bylo něco jinak. Ne, že by snad hýřil optimismem a měl tendence se usmívat, ale způsob, jakým se pohyboval, naznačoval, že udělal malý pokrok. Když vešel, tak přestože se opíral o svou hůl, jeho postoj byl pevný a doslova vojenský. Takový, na který u něj byli lidé zvyklí. Psychosomatická bolest v noze byla jen jakousi omluvou pro jeho slabosti, které nerad dával najevo. Před nikým. A snad ani sám před sebou.

Svěřil se jí se svými sny. Už před dávnými měsíci, kdy ji na doporučení Grega Lestrada vyhledal.  
Opakovaně se k nim vraceli, opakovaně se mu snažila vymluvit, že za smrtí přítele se neskrývá jeho provinění. Nebyla to vina nikoho a pokud přece jen něčí ano, tak za to mohl James Moriarty. James Moriarty, po kterém se slehla zem a od té doby o něm nikdo nic neslyšel. Možná proto bylo pro lidi o tolik jednodušší věřit, že byl jen výmyslem chorého mozku Sherlocka Holmese, nabubřeného detektivního konzultanta.

Ale ona Johnovi věřila. Kromě většiny přátel, se kterými se John sotva stýkal, byla jediná, která věřila tomu, co jí o Sherlockovi kdysi řekl. Možná proto za ní stále docházel, i když neměl snahu se s ní o tom bavit.

„Řeknete mi, co je dnes jinak, Johne?“

Muž, jehož plavé vlasy protkávaly nitky stříbra, k ní zdvihl bradu. „Jak to myslíte? Co by mělo být jinak.“

„Myslím vás, Johne. Něco se stalo? Nejste tak defenzivní jako jindy. Jste zamyšlený, ale není to ten stejný pohled, který vídám každý týden. Vypadáte, jako byste byl smířený.“

John Watson přikývl. „Je to už dlouho… Chci říct…,“ na okamžik zauvažoval, jak vyjádřit vlastní myšlenku, posunul se v křesle a podíval se ven skrze francouzská okna. „Tento týden se mi podařilo spát déle než tři hodiny za noc. Sny mě stále pronásledují, ale něco jsem si uvědomil,“ hlesl, podíval se zpátky na ni a s pevnějším tónem pokračoval. „I když je svět to zasraný místo, pořád jsem tady a musím se naučit žít v podmínkách, který mi nabízí. Měl bych se posunout dál. Já to vím. Je to těžký, ale… Možná bych se měl odstěhovat. Najít si svůj nový start. Změnit zaměstnání. Co já vím, změnit návyky, začít se oblíkat jinak. Víte, co tím chci říct.“

Terapeutka k muži přikývla, něco si pro sebe zaznačila do notesu, a pak k němu znovu pronesla pár slov: „Myslím, že by to byl rozhodně krok vpřed, který by vám leccos usnadnil,“ věnovala mu souhlasný úsměv, pak však ještě něco dodala: „Je tu však jedna věc, která mě zajímá. Chodíte za mnou téměř rok, Johne. Nikdy jste nejevil zájem s tím něco udělat. Proč zrovna dnes? Co vás přivedlo k té myšlence dnes?“

„Vy opravdu nečtete moc noviny, že ne?“

Žena zdvihla letmo koutek úst: „Obvykle na to nemám tolik času.“

John se zhluboka nadechl, a pak jednoduše a bez zabarvení v hlase pronesl tu osudnou větu: „Dnes je to rok. Víte… Od doby, co Sherlock skočil.“

Nebyla potřeba dalších slov.  
Než John odešel, potřásli si dlaněmi a popřáli si hezký zbytek dne. Vlastně nic neobvyklého. Až na samotný fakt, že právě dnes se John rozhodl, že tohle byla jeho poslední návštěva.

 

***

 

Když se vrátil do bytu, jako by mu z ramenou spadla neviditelná tíha, kterou sebou celý ten rok nosil, aniž by to sám vnímal.

Byl rozhodnutý konečně se sebou něco udělat. Věděl, že tím paní Hudsonové zlomí srdce, ale on už nemohl dál setrvávat na místě, které ho drželo na dně. Na místě, které vyvolávalo vzpomínky. Za celý rok nebyl schopný pohnout ani jediným kusem nábytku ve snaze nenarušit jakýsi nesmyslný řád, který v bytě ve skutečnosti nikdy nepanoval.  
Dokonce všechny baňky, pipety, kahany, petriho misky a odměrné válce spolu se samotnými experimenty, zůstaly na místě jako nesmrtelná pieta Sherlocka Holmese.

Jediná věc, která se změnila, byla absence ostatků lidských těl v jeho lednici. Vážně, po třech měsících už to nesnesitelně páchlo!

 

Zadíval se na vzorovanou tapetu na zdi obývacího pokoje. Ano, je rozhodně čas se posunout dál. Vždyť to vlastně nebude tak těžké. Sbalí si těch svých pár švestek a zmizí. Ve skutečnosti mu tady nic nepatřilo a on byl na jednu stranu za to rád.

Dodnes vlastně nechápal, proč Mycroft z bytu neodnesl Sherlockovy věci. Kromě pár obleků a bot. Nedávalo mu to smysl, ale neřešil to. Plno věcí okolo staršího Holmese nedávalo nikdy smysl. Tak proč by mělo tohle.

Posadil se ke stolku a otevřel svůj notebook. V první řadě bylo třeba najít si nějaké nové bydlení, které by finančně mohl utáhnout, než ukončí zaměstnání a najde si jiné. Možná by se mohl přesunout někam dál za Londýn nebo třeba úplně někam mimo, kde by na něj na každém rohu lampa nebo vodní hydrant pomyslně neřvaly: „ _Tady jste se Sherlockem našli jednu z důležitých stop, která vás zavedla k vrahovi._ “

Na pobřeží bývá přeci hezky, když nejsou šílené přeháňky. Třeba Brighton nebo Bristol. Ve skutečnosti je to naprosto fuk. Hlavně ne podělaný Londýn a jeho hotová filharmonie vzpomínek.  
Tak jako tak by měla jeho sestra Harry důvod si udělat za bratříčkem výlet.

 

Otevřel prohlížeč. Outlook na něj nečekaně spustil.

_Máte 1 novou zprávu._

Ne, že by nebyl na emaily zvyklý, ale rozhodně nebyl zvyklý na emaily na tomto účtu, zejména když si ráno všechny důležité zprávy pročetl. Tento účet byl předně pracovní a jeho adresu znalo jen pár vybraných osob.

Email, který měl propojený se svým blogem dávno nechal zablokovat. Nesnesl pohled na stovky těch výzev a žádostí, na desítky zpráv o absenci jeho zdravého rozumu a v neposlední řadě sprostých spamů směřujících k odkazu jeho mrtvého partnera. Nemohl zamezit přívalu zpráv, ale mohl zařídit, aby je už nikdy nemusel číst.

Zcela automaticky odklikl myší na email, který mu adresovala osoba, s níž se rozhodně neměl tu čest nikde poznat.  
V těle emailu byla jediná věta. Jediná věta, kterou si četl několikrát po sobě, ale její obsah mu zatraceně nedával smysl.

 

**Od: Scott Holland - scott.holland@yahoo.com  
Komu: John H. Watson - johnhwatson@gmail.com  
Datum: dnes 19:00  
Předmět: Padouch nebo hrdina?**

**Každá pohádka potřebuje kovaného padoucha.**

 

John Watson zakroutil hlavou. Nesmysl. Uzavřel okno a najel stránky s realitkami. Někdo si z něj zase dělal dobrý den nebo si jednoduše spletl adresu. To se stává.  
Na email ten den definitivně zapomněl.

Dokud další den nepřišel jemu podobný.  
Od stejného odesílatele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taková menší zdržovačka. Slibuju, že příště už to někam povede ;)


	3. Řada otázek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johna Watsona se rozhodl celý svět nasrat...

John už poněkolikáté kroutil hlavou nad příchozí emailovou poštou. Nic z toho, co mu chodilo, nedávalo smysl.

Na samém začátku si pomyslel, že se jen někdo spletl a zaměnil si emailovou adresu s jiným Johnem Watsonem, ostatně, v Británii to bylo dost běžné jméno a nebylo by to v ničem podivné. Možná by se dokonce našel i nějaký doktor John Watson.

Když mu však přišlo několik dalších emailů i poté, co na ten první odpověděl _omlouvám se, ale zřejmě jste si spletl adresu_ , začal být podezřívavý a možná i trochu podrážděný.

Kdyby to byl spam, obsah by se neobměňoval. Zejména ne takto podivně.

Přestal na emaily reagovat a po pár dnech na ně definitivně zapomněl.

 

Dnešek byl něčím jiný. Kolegyně z práce mu posílala elektronické záznamy jednoho z jejich starších pacientů. Léčba se táhla už týdny a nosíval si práci často i domů. Jednoduše proto, aby zapomněl na svět kolem sebe. Práce ho nutila dál žít a být užitečný, když už nebyl pro nikoho dalšího důležitý. Nepočítaje jeho povedenou sestru, která opět vedla bitvu na dně levné whisky.

  
S úmyslem otevřít si složky, které si chtěl doma projít, najel automaticky kurzorem na Outlook. Nebylo zbytí, aby se do schránky nepřihlásil. Překvapeně zamrkal. Nevyzvednutá pošta ho opět provedla temnou chodbou přímo do přítomnosti.

Na každý den jeho ignorace připadl jeden nesmyslný email a každý s jiným obsahem.

To si s ním chtěl někdo hrát? Už dávno nepsal ani blog, proč by to někdo dělal?

 

A teď seděl opřený lokty o stůl, prsty vnořené do šedivějících vlasů a zíral na monitor, zatímco si už asi po sté pročítal několik prostých vět, které jednoduše nedávaly žádný smysl. Email po emailu. Nakonec je sepsal všechny pod sebe do poznámkového bloku. Skoro jako by na sebe něčím navazovaly, ale zároveň vůbec. Některé byly až dětinsky hloupé, některé naopak vědecky zaujaté.

Prostě podaných pár slov a jinak nic. V podstatě to všechno byly jen otázky. Jako by jejich pisatel čekal, že na ně John bude odpovídat. Ale byly tak nekonkrétní a nenormální, skoro jako by je psal… Ne, na to nesměl ani pomyslet!

Vzdychl a zhluboka se zase nadechl. Zasmál se, nahlas. Zakroutil hlavou. Tohle nebylo bohužel možné.

 

 

_Udělal Jeníček dobře, když následoval cestičku s drobečky?_

_Proč po sobě lidé zanechávají vzkazy?_

_Hádají se lidé často se stroji?_

_Jak moc se přeceňuje loajalita?_

_Jaký máš názor na 40. symfonii?_

_Kdy vůbec začíná lovecká sezóna?_

_Co získáme smícháním purpuru a odstínu bílé?_

_Byla první fermentace nebo oxidace?_

_Myslíš, že zní lépe Abdalí nebo Durrání?_

_Myslíš, že Coco Chanel byla pro módní trh vítaným vizionářem?_

_Z kolika kostí se skládá membri inferioris?_

_Prokázal bys kajícníkovi milost?_

_Myslíš, že zázraky se někdy dějí?_

_Máš rád kouzelnické triky?_

 

 

Promnul si kořen nosu. U všech Hippokratových přísah. Na tyhle blbosti neměl vážně čas.

Otevřel si dokumenty, co mu poslala Sarah a jako vždy se ponořil do světa plného morfinu a defibrilátorů.

 

***

 

Bylo to už druhý den, kdy měl John nevalný pocit, že ho někdo sleduje. Takový ten pocit, kdy cítíte na svém temeni pohled. Pohled někoho, koho ale vy nevidíte a kdo se před vámi úspěšně skrývá.

Den co den ho obestřela tahle nejistota a po kůži se mu spustila lavina elektrizujícího očekávání. Snad nadšení, strachu, obav nebo prostě jen bláznil? Nebezpečí. Bublalo v něm a dávalo mu znát, že je pořád schopný vnímat.

Byl to jen pocit?

Byl už za ty roky po boku Sherlocka natolik paranoidní, že si představoval imaginární stalkery? Nebo to něco znamenalo?

To, že právě před chvíli zahlédl, jak náhle neznámý chlap vyššího vzrůstu s hučkou na hlavě a v podivném kabátu, změnil směr své chůze, když se John nečekaně otočil.

Zaraženě hleděl na místo, kde se střetávaly dvě ulice, na rohu byla kavárna. Možná prostě jen pochytal moc zlozvyků od svého mrtvého přítele.

Ten chlap jednoduše mohl zahnout do kavárny pro teplé espresso. V tomhle lezavém počasí to bylo přece normální.

Nicméně to, že je člověk paranoidní ještě neznamená, že po něm nejdou, že?

Zatracenej Sherlock. Je mrtvej a stejně je tady pořád s ním! V jeho myšlení, v jeho reakcích, v jeho osobnosti. V jeho hlavě!

 

Zahnul k domu do Baker Street. Dnes oficiálně naposledy. Měl předat klíče paní Hudsonové a přestěhovat se do nového podnájmu. Kdyby byl stejně dobrý pozorovatel jako kdysi jeho přítel, všiml by si, že klepadlo na dveřích bylo neobvykle srovnané kolmo jako by vrostlo do samotného dřeva.

 

***

 

John odmotal z krku šál a sundal kabát, obojí pověsil v předsíni na věšák. Vyšel do patra, čekalo tam na něj ještě několik krabic k dobalení. Vzdychl. Bylo to úmorné a přeci nebylo. Ve své podstatě neměl ani tolik věcí ke stěhování. Za ty roky toho v Baker Street příliš nenastřádal. Až na svůj laptop, nějaké kusy oblečení a lékařské vybavení a pár knih mu v domě prakticky nic nepatřilo. Byt byl vybavený, když se nastěhoval a většina hmotných důkazů o existenci dalšího člověka v bytě zde zůstala i po jeho odchodu. Nechal Sherlockovy věci netknuté. Paní Hudsonová dovolila, aby zde ještě nějaký čas zůstaly.

Sám John nevěděl, co s tou Sherlockovou malou laboratoří, kterou si vytvořil v kuchyni a hlavně v jejich lednici! Možná to všechno věnuje Molly. Určitě by po něm něco ráda měla a jako patoložka a vědec by to možná i ocenila.

Nebo co s jeho oblečením, které tady jeho bratr nechal. Věnovat charitě? A co housle?  
Co ty příšerné a zároveň úžasné housle? Věc, která uměla vyluzovat jak skřípavé a otravné zvuky v nejnevhodnější dobu, a stejně tak melodie, které vnesly do srdce lidí mír a klid. Sherlock je miloval víc, než lidi.  
Ne, housle ne. Nemohl je nikomu darovat, nikomu je přenechat. Rozhodl se, že si je nechá sám. Možná jako jakési memento. Připomínku na to, že posledních pár let nebyly jen vymodlený sen. Nebo se jednoho dne rozhodne, že se na ně prostě naučí hrát.

 

Ponořen do myšlenek si nevšiml, že v místnosti není sám. Hlasité odkašlání ho probralo takovou měrou, že se div nepraštil do zárubní dveří.

  
Zakabonil se. Jeho Výsost Británie samotná.

„Mycrofte,“ řekl John poněkud ostřeji a vůbec mu nezáleželo na tom, jak otráveně to zní, během posledního roku získal vůči muži neodbytnou averzi, která se zakládala zejména na faktu, že ho činil zodpovědným za Sherlockovu smrt. To on dopustil, aby se všechno odehrálo. To on zavinil, že Moriarty získal všechny ty informace. „Obvykle hosté zazvoní, než se sami pozvou na čaj k někomu domů. Však víš, obvykle to bývá zvykem. I v těch méně slušných rodinách. Zejména, když nejsou vítaní.“

Muž, jehož vlasy pomalu ustupovaly z čela, se postavil a opřel se o deštník. Věnoval Johnovi příkrý poloúsměv. „Johne. Je milé vidět, že jsi stále živ a zdráv a s rozumem na správném místě.“

„Hádám, že můj rozum nehraje roli v tom, proč seš dneska tady. Doufám, že sis přišel vyzvednout Sh…,“ John polknul, bylo to dlouho, co vyslovil to jméno nahlas, ale jednou tu hráz prolomit musel. „Doufám, že sis přišel vyzvednout Sherlockovy věci. Jak jistě víš, a pochybuji, že to tvým zvědům a všetečným kamerám neuniklo, stěhuju se z tohohle místa pryč. Paní Hudsonová dovolila, aby tady jeho věci ještě nějaký čas zůstaly, ale myslím, že bys s tím měl něco co nejdřív udělat.“

Mycroftovi se ve tváři nepohnul ani sval, zkoumavě hleděl na muže před sebou, stále maje ten vtíravě neupřímný úsměv s postojem golema bez páteře. „Vlastně, Johne… Z toho důvodu jsem dnes nedorazil. Je tady jistá věc, kterou bych s tebou rád probral a hádám, že ve jménu Británie nesnese odklad.“

Johnovi cuklo v oku, něco v jeho nervu si zrovna řeklo, že je teď načase, aby se to ozvalo.

„Myslím, že nemám zájem, Mycrofte. Nemáš sebemenší právo se tady více než po roce objevit a cokoliv po mně žádat. Ani v samotném zájmu Británie! Slyšíš?“ sám sebe slyšel, jak nepatrně zvyšuje hlas. „Jsem z kola venku, jak se říká. Skončil jsem. Finíto, auf wiedersehen, dobře dojeďte…“ mávnul rukou na pozdrav a přesunul se k jedné z krabic, aby dal najevo svůj nezájem ohledně navázání na další konverzaci.

Doktor otevřel jednu z krabic, kterou měl nejblíže po ruce, a začal do ní ukládat knihy, hezky seřazené podle velikosti. Podmračeně studoval tituly, aby nepřibral nic navíc, co mu nepatřilo, a nakonec krabici přelepil izolepou, označil černým lihovým fixem a zasunul k ostatním zabaleným škatulím po stranách zdi.

„Apeluji na stránku tvé dobrodružné povahy, žádám tě, abys mě vyslechl,“ řekl prostě a bez jakéhokoliv zabarvení v hlase Holmes starší. „Věřím, že informace, které ti poskytnu, tě učiní jaksi… sdílnějším.“

John se obrátil na muže, tvář téměř rudou vzteky, ústa pevně semknutá v přísnou linku. Byla to tvář, kterou jste u Johna Watsona mohli vidět přesně pár vteřin předtím, než napřáhl svůj pravý hák. Jak rád tvrdil, i jako doktor míval blbý dny.

„Mám chuť ti ten tvůj deštník narvat do míst, která by jeho výrobce zcela určitě nedoporučoval. Vypadni, Mycrofte, než to udělám, tvůj proktolog by neměl radost!“

 

Mycroft Holmes nečekal, až ta rána přijde, a bez jakýchkoliv dalších slov jednoduše opustil pokoj, ale než opustil i byt, pronesl tiše, avšak pro Johna dost zřetelně: „Víte, kde mě najdete, doktore Watsone.“

Téměř nebylo slyšet zabouchnutí dveřmi.

John praštil pěstí do zdi, až to zahřmělo. Zběsile vyfoukl. Trvalo mu dobrých pár minut, než se tep jeho srdce srovnal a on mohl zase souvisle uvažovat.

Rozhodně ho venku někdo sledoval!

No teď aspoň tušil proč.

Ohlédl se na svůj zabalený laptop v brašně, něco se mu uhnízdilo v hlavě a měl neblahé tušení, že tohle všechno má co dočinění s těmi podivnými emaily, které pravidelně dostával.

 

Netrvalo ani pět minut a už seděl na pohovce těsně pod místem, kde měl smajlík na zdi prostřelený úsměv. Otevřel svou emailovou schránku, načetl jeden z posledních emailů a poprvé za celé dva týdny, od doby, co mu přišel první vzkaz, na jeden z nich hodlal odpovědět.

Přesně ve stejný moment, kdy se mu spojily všechny dílky z puzzle dohromady a utvořily jasný obraz. Mozzart, růžová, čaj, dolní končetina, Afghánistán, čokoláda, svetr…

O tři údery srdce později už jen rozezleně civěl do těla emailu. Měl pocit, že jeho krevní tlak brzy přinutí cévy, aby nechaly prýštit krev i skrze póry kůže po celém jeho těle.

 

**Od: John H. Watson - johnhwatson@gmail.com**

**Komu: Scott Holland - scott.holland@yahoo.com**

**Datum: dnes 15:37**

**Předmět: Ty zasranej bastarde!**

**Nemůžeš být ten, kdo si myslím!**

**Takže kdo kurva jsi?**

 


	4. Nuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Předem se omlouvám za volbu slov, přišlo mi to v rámci této kapitoly tak nějak přirozenější. Tedy pokud máte nějakou averzi vůči vulgárním výrazům, raději to nečtěte.

Čtvrtý den.

Čtvrtý zasraný den a žádná odpověď. Do prdele práce. Tahle hra ho nebavila. Nebo mu někdo zapomněl vysvětlit pravidla. Tenhle byt ho taky nebavil. Byl cizácký, sterilní, neosobní a tichý. Jeho předvídatelná práce ho nebavila. Pořád stejný chřipky, angíny a občas navrch zánět průdušek.

Hlídač, který mu dělal tichou suitu teď už každej den, když opouštěl dům, ho už vůbec nebavil. Nic ho nebavilo. Svět byl nudný.

Jak by řekl Sherlock. Nuda! Kurva… NUDA!

 

Stiskl zuby. Zatracený vypočítavý Mycroft. Vytáhl telefon a naťukal pár slov.

_Fajn. Chci znát ale všechny podrobnosti. JW_

Ani ne do minuty mu přišla odpověď.

_Do deseti minut očekávej vůz. MH_

 

***

Otočil se na patě a šál za ním dramaticky zavlál, když vlezl k Anthee do černého auta. Za tohle by možná od Sherlocka dostal devět bodů z deseti. Ale on tady nebyl ta královna dramat. K tomu měli sklony všichni krve Holmesovic. Asi nějaká divná genetická predispozice.

Podíval se na ženu, která k němu jako obvykle ani nevzhlédla a dál si ťukala na svém telefonu. Možná byla zabředlá do dalších z Mycroftových plánů na svržení některé z vlád nebo rozpoutání války v zámoří. Ani se jí neptal, kam jedou. Byl si moc dobře vědom toho, že se zanedlouho setká s panem _Jsem britská vláda_. John si sám sobě přísahal, že staršího Holmese ušetří jakýchkoliv fyzických ran. Ne, že by si jednu nebo dvě do toho svého špičatého frňáku nezasloužil už dávno.

 

***

 

Jak předpokládal, při nejmenším se jednalo o plánování mezinárodního spiknutí megalomanských rozměrů, jinak by nedávalo smysl, proč ho nechal Mycroft vyvézt do tak zapadlé díry.

Anthea mu předala pokyny od šéfa, nechala ho vystoupit, a pak pobídla řidiče, aby se vrátil do města pro pana Holmese.

 

Motel někde u krajnice za Londýnem. Vážně se zlepšoval. Absurdnější místo snad ani neočekával. Možná nějaká opuštěná továrna na kraji města, proč ne, taková běžná klasika, přítmí, vlhko, hlavně žádné uši a oči navíc, možná nějaký opuštěný domek, trocha pohodlí při dlouhém rozjímání a dojemném rozhovoru po letech, nebo třeba temná zapadlá ulička, kde by na ně zpovzdálí mávaly levný šlapky a silnici by zdobily odporný nedopalky od potetovaných sígrů.

Ale levný motel, jehož tuctový neonový nápis ze třetiny nesvítil, to bylo nad jeho představivost nebo očekávání. Vlastně byl víc než překvapený faktem, že Mycroft Holmes o existenci takových míst vůbec tušil. To, že měl přehled o všem, co se kde šustne, je jedna věc, ale že zvládl vybrat místo jako je tohle – tedy za předpokladu, že to nebyl nápad Anthey, která všeobecně působila spíš na úrovni – to v něm vyvolalo jakýsi pocit stísněnosti a nečekaných obav.

A pak bude terapeutka zrovna jemu vykládat, že trpí paranoiou. Měl by ji seznámit s ním.

 

Seděl na ošuntělém vyšisovaném křesle, někde zpovzdálí u nedaleké benzinky skrz pootevřené okno v pokoji slyšel hrát rádio. Natáhl unaveně nohy. Bezděky se dotkl té, která občas vyvolávala psychosomatickou bolest. Nebolela. Ale jako by tomu pro všechny případy chtěl předejít.

Celý pokoj smrděl jako starej nemocnej zmoklej pes, co se ke všemu někde vyválel v mršinách nějakých hlodavců. Dost možná tady ty mršiny těch hlodavců někde byly. Nebo tady jednoduše někoho v minulosti zabili. Tlející zápach se nedal skoro vydržet. Jak by v téhle místnosti dokázal někdo spát, bylo Johnovi záhadou. Možná by ten zápach samotný člověka uspal. Navždy.

Než stačil tu myšlenku více rozvést, na dveře někdo zaklepal.

John šel otevřít. Mycroftova tvář za nimi byla jako obvykle naprosto netečná. Jakmile měl však prostor prohlédnout si místo jejich setkání, na tváři se mu usídlil výraz, který by se dal definovat jako _právě se mi někdo vysral pod nos_. Johna to nakonec pobavilo. Byl to důkaz, že i tenhle muž občas používal mimické svaly, když už je teda měl jako každý jiný.

Došel taky k poznání, že on nebyl tím, kdo tenhle motel vybral. Což Johna na jednu stranu vlastně uklidnilo.

„Myslím, že se raději trochu projdeme, doktore Watsone, co myslíte.“

„S největší radostí. Nikdy jsem neměl v plánu navštívit Mordor!“

Mycroft pouze nechápavě nazdvihl obočí, ale to už se John natáhl pro svoji bundu, šál a šinul si to pryč ze semeniště zvěrstev napáchaných na krysách a nutriích tohoto koutu na konci světa.

 

***

 

Opodál na krajnici zůstalo stát černé auto. Podle všeho v něm ale tentokrát Anthea neseděla.

Vyšli k polní cestě, kde zaručeně nebyla ani noha. Stmívalo se. Byl konec října a začínalo se dost ochlazovat, každý výdech se proměnil v bílý obláček. John kráčel po boku Mycrofta s rukama v kapsách. Ten si odkašlal a spustil, nečekaje na příval doktorových otázek.

„Vím, že ti chodí emaily. O jejich existenci jsem byl obeznámen, nutno podotknout, že jsem s nimi vysoce nesouhlasil, nicméně nebylo v mé moci tomu zabránit.  Nenechal si říct, ostatně jako nikdy,“ zakabonil se přesně jako ten člověk, který nenávidí pocit, že něco nebylo v jeho moci. Neměl rozhodně rád, když něco obcházelo jeho pedantsky nastavený systém, kterému se běžně nedokázal nikdo a nic vzepřít.

John prostě dál poslouchal, až dojde takříkajíc k jádru pudla. Ty zatracené emaily!

Mycroft se nepatrně ošil v ramenou. „Co si o těch emailech myslíš, Johne?“

Watson zamrkal. Na chvíli zastavili. „Co mi tím vším chceš říct? Ptáš se mě, jestli jsem konečně přišel na to, co znamenají? Jestli jsem dešifroval jejich obsah? Protože jo, došlo mi, co mají znamenat obsahem, ale dost dobře nechápu, co mají znamenat celkově. Tak kurva už nechoď kolem horké kaše a vyklop všechno, jinak za sebe neručím. O co tady zatraceně jde?“

Vysoký muž polknul, na okamžik přivřel oči, a pak je zase úplně otevřel. „Zrovna já musím být vždycky ten, kdo předává tento druh nečekaných a ne zrovna příjemných zpráv. Je živ a zdráv, bratr můj,“ řekl nakonec prostě a bez emocí. Hloubavě se na doktora zadíval.

Ten tam pár dobrých vteřin jen tak stál a zíral na něj, jako by se mu právě zjevila fata morgána. Hned za ní růžová opice, která si to v baletních špičkách natančila k nim s papilotami vpletenými do srsti. Nutno podotknout, že dost nevkusně naaranžovanými.

Chvíli jako by jednoduše zmrzl v čase. Mycroft dokonce dostal neobyčejné nutkání zamávat Johnovi rukou před očima. Ale neudělal to.

„Promiň. Já, asi jsem špatně slyšel, Mycrofte. Do hajzlu. Začínám být asi starej nebo co, ale měl jsem pocit, žes řekl, že Sherlock je naživu,“ John se skoro až hystericky zasmál a rozhodil v nebezpečném gestu do vzduchu před sebou rukama.

„To je přesně to, co jsem ti právě sdělil, Johne.“

Nebylo složité vydedukovat, co se teď Johnu Watsonovi honí hlavou, protože jeho emoce se v tu samou vteřinu vepsaly samy do jeho obličeje v těsném sledu. Od hlubokého žalu, k vítané úlevě, přes tvrdé uvědomění až po konečnou ryzí nasranost a zrazenost.

Aniž by to vyšší muž čekal, chňapl ho ten menší za límec a zatřásl s ním.

„To nemyslíš kurva vážně!“

Mycroft se kupodivu jeho výpadu ani nebránil, přestože doufal, že se v Johnovi ozve jeho samaritánská část, kterou měl ten jeho _doktor_ uvnitř. Ale i tak tiše snášel jeho zacházení s očekáváním, že jednou to přejde. Musí přece.

Trvalo to snad celé dlouhé dvě minuty, kdy se k jeho krku uvězněnému v límci kabátu dostala sprška pěkně ostrých a barvitých nadávek, jejichž obsah mu kolikrát dokonce i unikal. Zajímavé. Měl by oprášit své znalosti slangových výrazů.

Když se John nakonec uklidnil, tedy v rámci možností, které situace nabízela, nepřestal na něj naštvaně civět, ale pustil ho. Už chyběl jen plivanec k nohám.

Mycroft se tím vůbec nenechal vyvést z míry a pokračoval dál. „Jak ses jistě dovtípil, ty emailové zprávy posílal právě můj drahý bratr. Protože nabyl dojmu, že…“

„Že co? Že mu chybí jeho bloger s vlezdoprdelkovskými sklony, co mu čechrá ego na každým rohu?“

„Není to tak jednoduché, jak to vypadá. Sherlock… Prošel si oním pomyslným peklem, jak běžní lidé často říkají. Jen u něj nebylo až tolik pomyslné.“

„Jo, zatímco já jsem si tady užíval ženský, víno a zpěv. Hotový ráj. To jsou zasraný žvášty! Víc než rok! Víc než podělaný rok jste mě nechali při tom, že můj nejlepší přítel skočil z tý střechy. Víc než podělaný rok jste mě nechali truchlit! Já jsem pro Sherlocka truchlil, jestli sis toho nevšiml! Do hajzlu s váma oběma! Co jste to za lidi? Co jako po mně chcete? Abych ho politoval? Proč? Protože dělal, že je mrtvej a přes celej rok si někde válel šunky a bavil se nad tím, že se mi rozpadl svět?!“

„Johne…“

„Žádný Johne! Kurva! Jsem bohovsky nasranej! Tys to celou dobu věděl, že jo… Vlastně co se tak blbě ptám. Určitě si mu s tím pomohl. Nafingovat to celý, aby chudák John Watson udělal pro svět pitomý a ubohý divadýlko.“

„Tak to nebylo. Situace byla a stále je o dost složitější, než si myslíš. Vážnější.“

„Je mi do prdele jedno, jaká byla a je situace. Víš, kolikrát jsem byl jen kousek od toho, abych si hlavou neprohnal kulku? Abych to nevzdal? Viděl jsem na vlastní oči, jak můj…“ se sípavě nadechl, jako by si něco najednou uvědomil, něco, co doteď sám ani nechápal, a vzlykl. Tiše.  

Přesto ten vzlyk udržel na uzdě a nehodlal se tady před panem _koženou tváří_ zhroutit. „Viděl jsem na vlastní oči, jak se můj nejlepší přítel zabil. Skočil. Viděl jsem jeho mrtvé tělo. Všude byla krev! Byl jsem na jeho pohřbu! Měl jsem noční můry! Skoro jsem kvůli tomu nespal. Chodil jsem k terapeutce, abych se zase naučil žít… A ani jsem vám nestál za to, abyste se jen prostě náznakem… zmínili? Třináct posraných podělaných zkurvených a zajebaných měsíců!“ zakončil svůj výlev definitivně maniakálním tónem.

„Chápu tvé rozhořčení.“

„Hovno chápeš, Mycrofte. Ty bys moje rozhořčení nepochopil, ani kdyby se zhmotnilo a dalo ti pár facek. Protože tobě je takový pocit naprosto cizí. Seš stroj, stejně jako tvůj povedenej bratr. Oba dva jste zrůdy bez emocí, které si pohrávají s životy lidí a nedokážou pochopit, že někdo dokáže být zraněnej nejen fyzicky, ale taky něco cítí.“

John si vložil obličej do studených dlaní a několikrát si promnul tváře. Pořád se snažil tu informaci zpracovat, pořád se tvářil neskutečně vytočený, ale čím víc toho ze sebe dostal, čím víc si zanadával, tím klidnější se nakonec zdál být.

Nakonec se přece jen znovu podíval na svého společníka, sevřel pevně rty a ve svém typicky vojenském postoji ho pobídl, aby dokončil, co měl původně na jazyku. „Tak copak po mně ten zázrak chce?“

Hlavou mu proletěla myšlenka o Ježíši a jeho zmrtvýchvstání a skoro se nad tím hlasitě uchechtnul. Sherlock nesoucí si kříž. S trnovou korunou na hlavě.

 

Další hodinu a půl – tentokrát už více pokročilou a při plné tmě – spolu kráčeli po boku zpátky k příjezdové cestě, kde na ně čekalo zaparkované auto.

Mycroft mu vylíčil situaci ohledně Moriartyho, o jeho síti agentů a zapletených lidí, akvizic, vlivu a plánů. Vše ohledně Sherlockova tažení. Vše, co dávný spolubydlící z Baker street už tehdy věděl, ale nikdy Johnovi neřekl, protože se obával o jeho život.

Ani tyto polehčující informace však z Johna nevykřesaly odpuštění.

 

***

 

Když nasedali do auta, cítil se John jako by každou chvíli měl jeho život přestat existovat. Všechno, co se stalo v minulých měsících, byla lež. Všechno, co cítil, bylo zbytečné. Vše, čím si prošel, bylo naprosto bezvýznamné. Jednali s ním, jako by nebyl nikdo. Jako by pro Sherlocka nebyl nikdo. A tohle nečekané uvědomění v něm vyvolalo mnohem hlubší bolest, než si vůbec chtěl připustit.

Sherlock byl pro něho všechno. Zabíjel pro něj. Žil pro něj. Stal se středobodem jeho bytí. Tak kde se v tom jeho pitomým životě sakra stala chyba? Žil snad v Matrixu, kde věci fungovaly jinak, než by měly?

„Důvod, proč jsem ti to všechno řekl a proč tě Sherlock kontaktoval, je prostý. Nemusíš mi odpovídat hned, nech si vše projít hlavou a promysli to. Sám mi nakonec dáš vědět, zda souhlasíš nebo ne,“ Mycroft si znovu získal jeho pozornost. „Chceme, aby ses zapojil. Slovy mého drahého bratra – _chci, aby byl John Watson po mém boku, až zlikvidujeme poslední vlákno pavoučí sítě_ – někdy je poněkud teatrální, že… Ovšem to nemění nic na faktu, že ti touto cestou nabízím, aby ses podílel na vyšetřování, tentokrát i aktivně. V terénu. Samozřejmě anonymně a pod taktovkou britské vlády.“

„Co, Sherlock nemá své obvyklé publikum a ovace, tak potřebuje mě? Jak by ne, nikdo nechválí jeho precizní dedukce, že jo,“ zazněl John naoko naštvaně, ale nedokázal skrýt fakt, že ho nabídka zaujala. Pokud by to totiž přijal, měl by rozhodně šanci z toho parchanta s výstavními lícními kosti vymlátit duši.

Holmes to nijak nekomentoval, pokračoval ve svém. „Dostal bys falešné doklady a totožnost, dopravili bychom tě na místo určení. Ohledně metod a provedení vyšetřování jsme… Vysoce shovívaví. Sherlock by ti zbytek na místě vysvětlit.“

„Pokud by to přežil. Protože pokud doteď nebyl mrtvý, tak já ho určitě zabiju.“

Druhý muž se překvapivě usmál. V Johnově prohlášení byla cítit špetka humoru. „Máš tři dny na rozmyšlenou, abychom mohli zahájit potřebné přípravy. Byl bych rád, kdybys mě do té doby kontaktoval.“

 

***

 

Když večer ulehal do své postele, vůbec se mu nechtělo spát. V hlavě se mu rojily tisícovky myšlenek a každá z nich končila u jistého detektivního konzultanta. Většina z nich obsahovala precizně volená přízviska nevalného charakteru.

Není mrtvý. Ten šmejd zkurveně není mrtvý!

John nedokázal ošálit sám sebe. To zjištění v něm vyvolalo možná až příliš euforie a nadšení. Cítil obrovskou úlevu a konečně měl prostor to v tichosti vlastního soukromí dát i najevo fyzicky. Protřel si vlhké oči.

Zároveň s tím však pociťoval ohromné zklamání a zradu. Ta zrada se zažírala až do samotného morku kostí a rozprostírala se každým nervem. Oni mu nevěřili. Jemu. Johnu Watsonovi.

Do toho cítil kupodivu strach.

Nehledě na to prozření, které ho zastihlo nepřipraveného tam venku s Mycroftem. To ho bolelo skoro stejně jako fakt, že poslední rok žil jako chodící zombie a nestál nikomu ani za slůvko.

Proč Sherlockovi nestál ani za to, aby mu řekl pravdu? Něco nenaznačil? Nekontaktoval ho dřív? Proč pro Sherlocka nebyl důležitý tak, jako Sherlock byl důležitý pro něho?

A kdy se zatraceně mezi těmi roky plnými adrenalinu a ohrožení na životě stalo, že se do toho bezcharakterního kreténa zamiloval?

 

Nemusel čekat tři dny. Věděl moc dobře, co Mycroftovi odpoví.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se speciálně helsl. Fakt jsem tam toho Sherlocka chtěla nacpat, ale už se mi to tam nevešlo. Příště! Příště už určitě bude!


	5. První setkání

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak zde máme konečně první setkání Johna Watsona a Sherlocka Holmese a tak nějak nedopadá úplně podle jejich představ.

Prostorem zazněl hlasitý vzdech.

John nervózně seděl na místě, v koženém křesle soukromého letadla. To ho mělo dopravit na místo určení, které mu nikdo - kdo ví proč -  nechtěl sdělit, a v ruce žmoulal své nové doklady. Pročítal si znovu detaily o svém novém já. Tedy, tak rozdílné nebyly, v něčem. Až na nepatrně pozměněné jména, jak jinak. Ale jak pozměněného!

_John Wayne._

Nebyl si jistý tím, jestli tohle byl nějaký Mycroftův vtípek (věděl, že Sherlock nebyl úplná kapacita, co se týkalo znalostí v oblasti kinematografie, a u Mycrofta se taky dost špatně představovala možnost, jak sedí nadšeně u bijáku, v jehož hlavní roli hezounský chlápek flirtuje s Marlene Dietrichovou), nebo posraná shoda náhod. Ale když si už potřetí četl své nové jméno, neudržel se a jednoduše se rozesmál, až se jedna z Mycroftem najatých letušek na něj nechápavě ohlédla.

Teď je z něj vlastně hrdina a lamač ženských srdcí!

 No, minimálně tohle celé je přece jedno velké dobrodružství, jeden nepovedenej western, ne?

Schoval všechny doklady do svého zavazadla, které měl položené na protějším křesle a podíval se z malého okénka. Vyletěli z Londýna už před pár hodinami a zatím to nevypadalo, že by se blížili k cíli. Zatraceně, doufal, že neskončí někde v nějakém zapadákově v Číně. Moriarty byl dost velký magor na to, aby spolupracoval s Triádami.

Na jednu stranu ho od samého vzletu pronásledovala nervozita. Sám nevěděl, co má dělat. Poslední dny nepřemýšlel nad ničím jiným než nad tím, že se setká se Sherlockem. Stokrát si přehrával, co mu řekne, co mu v zápalu vzteku a křivdy provede, a v těch představách to všechno vypadalo zcela reálně. Ale faktem bylo, že doopravdy vůbec netušil, jak zareaguje, až se s ním konečně setká. S ním. Přítelem, který pro zbytek světa byl stále mrtvý a který s Johnem původně v jeho plánu vůbec nepočítal, což taky dost zraňovalo jeho city.

Na jednu stranu jeho rozhodnutí akceptoval a chápal. Sám si představoval, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby byly role naopak a kdyby John byl v roli Sherlocka, věděl, že by udělal cokoliv, aby své blízké ochránil. I za cenu vlastního života. Ačkoliv si nedokázal představit, že by je podobným způsobem týral ještě další rok na to. Ale co pochopil z Mycroftova popisu událostí, zřejmě se Sherlock poslední rok nenudil a dost věcí to vysvětlovalo.

Přesto ho jeho další racionální část upozorňovala na to, že podobné věci si přátelé – a oni byli velmi blízcí přátelé, ať už si Sherlock myslel cokoliv – nedělají. Zranil nejen jeho city, ale taky pýchu. Zradil důvěru.  

A John ve skutečnosti ani nechtěl chápat. Nechtěl být ten chápavý a akceptovat to. Protože on si to nevybral. Jeho nejlepší přítel ho zradil. Ublížil mu. Má důvod být naštvaný a dát mu to pořádně sežrat.

Tyhle myšlenky byly protivné a už třetí den mu skoro nedávaly spát, takže nebylo divu, když ho pár hodin na to klid a vyhlídka dlouhého letu, ukonejšily do spánku. Nevzbudilo ho ani mezipřistání v Bangkoku, kde nabírali palivo.

 

Když konečně přistáli a mladá stevardka Johna probudila, do paluby letadla prosvítalo znovu bílé denní světlo. Koukl se na své hodinky, kde mu ručičky hlásaly, že by mělo být půl druhé ráno a rozhodně by nemělo být slunce nejvýše nad obzorem, z čehož doktor usoudil, že musí být ve skutečnosti zhruba poledne.

Protáhl si krk a ramena, kupodivu se mu spalo docela dobře a cítil se i částečně odpočatý, přesto ho náhlá změna časového pásma nějakým podivným způsobem zasáhla.

Popadl svá zavazadla.

Když venku nasedal do vozidla, které tam na něj čekalo, neměl ani příležitost zjistit, kde vlastně jsou. Podle času odhadoval opačnou část polokoule, což značilo, že měl značný důvod se obávat, že se v těch Triádách možná nespletl. Soukromé letiště mu však nijak nenapovědělo.

Najatý řidič mu z nějakého důvodu na otázky vůbec neodpovídal, což Johnovi vůbec nezvedlo náladu, ale když míjeli několik cedulí psaných v jeho rodném jazyce a pár podivných značek s klokany, dovtípil se.

Trochu se mu ulevilo.

 

***

 

Stál na místě, na tom proklatém místě, o kterém mu nikdo nechtěl nic říct, a srdce cítil až v krku. Bušilo tak divoce, že jeho vibrata rezonovala od chodidel až po konce uší. Polknul. Třásly se mu ruce jako by se zrovna vrátil z Afghánistánu, ale byl to přece voják a výzvy pro něj byly vždy velkým pokušením. Alespoň tohle si snažil namluvit v tuhle chvíli.

Prohlédl si dům, který detektivní konzultant obýval. Spíš to byla chata. Největším vtipem byl asi fakt, že šlo nejspíš o loveckou chatu – tedy podle skeletální mordy jelena (pravděpodobně), která visela nad hlavními dveřmi a pravidelně tak z procházejících dělala paroháče - a Johna na moment napadlo, že měl Sherlockovi vzít jeho ikonickou čepici.

Stála na kraji lesa. Stejně tak pár kilometrů od Adelaide, kam původně přistál. A podle slov řidiče, který zase odjel, kdo ví kam, byl několik kilometrů odtud i oceán.

Chata nedaleko od civilizace, ale přesto bokem, aby nevzbuzovala zájem cizích lidí.

John se ošil a napočítal do tří, než vyšel vstříc svému novému osudu.

 

***

 

Pokud měl na počátku dojem, že ho Sherlock přivítá s natěšenou a hřejivou náručí, mýlil se. Tedy ne, že by to čekal, ale jeho přítomnost přeci jen možná čekal.

Když zaklepal, nikdo mu neodpovídal. Ani na druhý a třetí pokus. Nakonec si dovolil vstoupit dovnitř bez pozvání. Dveře nebyly zamčené, a když je otevřel a vstoupil do hlavní chodby, skoro ho trefila mrtvice, když na něj z pravé strany vykoukla poměrně obrovská vycpanina kňoura. Měl co dělat, aby hlasitě nezařval.

Ale měl pravdu. Byla to chata, nebo spíš srub, protože všechno tady bylo ze dřeva od podlahy, přes stěny až po strop. Srub, který byl očividně loveckým sídlem někoho, kdo si každou ze svých trofejí hrdě vyvěsil na každé prázdné místo na stěně, zkrátka kam mu to přišlo pod ruku. Působilo to poněkud ponuře a místy až odporně kýčovitě.

Bylo to jako by navštívil nějaké bestiální mauzoleum. Kde nebyly vycpané části těl různých savců, tam byly jejich lebky nebo parohy.

A pak, v ten moment, kdy to vůbec nečekal, ho ze samotné výstavy postmortální moderny, vyrušilo odkašlání. A když se ohlédl, byl tam.

Sherlock Holmes.

Živý a zdravý, i když se značně fialovým monoklem na levém oku, nervózně zdvihal koutek úst v pomyslně stydlivém úsměvu, který měl zřejmě Johna obměkčit.

Chvíli na sebe zírali, ani jeden ani nehlesl. John znovu polknul, měl pocit, že to muselo být slyšet, jako když pustil své zavazadlo s hlasitým zaduněním na zem. A pak pevně semknul rty, které vytvořily přísnou linku. Srdce se znovu rozbušilo. Adrenalin proudil krví a on sevřel obě dlaně v pěst.

Sherlock si toho pochopitelně všiml a nebylo těžké vydedukovat, co se v Johnovi v tento moment odehrávalo. Pokusil se o smířlivý tón, když vyslovil jeho jméno.

„Johne, já…“

Víc už toho nestihl, protože v dalším zlomku vteřiny se tíha Johnova těla po podlaze přenesla přímo k němu. A ve chvíli, kdy Sherlock přikrčil ramena a zavřel oči v očekávání přímé konfrontace levého háku a smířený s tím, že bude mít monokl i na druhém oku, jeho široká ramena a potažmo i celou osobu, pevně objaly silné ruce Johna Watsona, který zabořil svůj obličej někam k jeho ramenu.

Sherlock v samotném překvapení nestihl ani úlevně vydechnout. Když o pár úderů srdce později ten šok pominul, dovolil si letmo se usmát. Pro sebe, John to v objetí nemohl vidět.

„Seš naprostej šmejd a nebetyčnej sobeckej kretén, Sherlocku, a zasloužil bys ránu pěstí,“ zaznělo huhlavě z látky detektivovy košile. „Ale vypadá to, že mě už někdo předběhl.“

Ramena oproti blonďákovi se uvolnila: „Já vím, Johne…“

„Nemysli si, že je tohle nějaká forma odpuštění, protože není!“ hlas zněl tvrdě a nekompromisně v rozporu s tím, jak se doktor Watson – tedy Wayne - k detektivovi tiskl.

„Já vím, Johne,“ zopakoval vyšší muž a položil jednu ze svých dlaní na doktorova záda a přivinul ho k sobě, přestože to bylo tak neskutečně Nesherlockovské.

„Jsem na tebe kurevsky nasranej, abys věděl!“

Poskládav svoji druhou ruku na Watsonova záda, Sherlock zopakoval svoji repliku do třetice.

 

***

 

Oheň v krbu byl uklidňující. Neplnil vyloženě funkci tepelného zajištění, neboť venku bylo jaro pomalu v rozpuku a počasí bylo přes den poměrně hřejivé, nicméně vytvářel jakýsi efektivní smyslový doplněk.

Bylo to skoro jako ten známý pocit déjà vu, seděli naproti sobě, oba v křesle poblíž krbu a popíjeli čaj, i když ne příliš kvalitní. Chutnalo to spíše jako odvar z týden nepraných ponožek, ale John to neřešil. Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se díval do tváře svého přítele.

Sherlock se naproti tomu zdál být jako vždy nad věcí a bez sebemenší grimasy, která by ho v něčem usvědčovala, si Johna prohlížel. Dedukoval ho, jako vždy. Nic překvapujícího.

„Zhubl si,“ pronesl ledabyle a hned na to mu došlo, že to nejspíš nebyl nejlepší začátek jejich konverzace.

„Kvůli komu to asi bylo,“ spřáhl ho John vyčítavým pohledem a znovu upil z šálku toho smrdutého utrejchu, od kterého každou chvíli očekával, že mu proleptá dno žaludku.

„Já… Omlouvám se,“ pronesl ihned vyšší z mužů, ale nezúčastněný tón v hlase podkresloval odosobnění samotného prohlášení. Nebo to tak při nejmenším působilo. Sherlock byl stále Sherlock.

„Neobtěžuj se. Oba víme, že jsem tady a že omluvy neočekávám. Alespoň ne ty neupřímný,“ řekl John tak nějak automaticky.

„Myslím to…“

„Ne, nemyslíš to vážně. Pro tebe je to jen fráze. Projev, který ses ve vhodnou chvíli naučil formulovat, protože běžně to ostatní lidé považují za morální a vhodné. Vlastně si dost dobře dokážu představit, že vůbec nerozumíš tomu, proč by ses mi měl omlouvat,“ zagestikuloval dlaní rozezleně bývalý voják a Sherlockovo obočí na okamžik vyletělo vzhůru do čela, kde na chvíli zůstalo viset.

Ten pak s neochotou přikývl a přiznal, „Ne, vlastně nevím. Myslel jsem, že ti to Mycroft vysvětlil.“

„Jistěže mi to Mycroft vysvětlil, ale to nemění nic na faktu, že ses zachoval jako hajzl.“

„Jsi naštvaný,“ detektivův hlas zněl stále stejně monotónně, ale na krátkou chvíli naklonil hlavu do strany jako projev jakéhosi zaujetí.

„Ovšemže jsem! Ale nehodlám ti vysvětlovat proč. Nehodlám ti to ulehčovat, Sherlocku. Na to si musíš přijít prostě sám,“ vzdychl frustrovaně John a prohlédl si znovu tvář naproti. Nad Holmesovým monoklem, který se zprvu zdál fialový, ale v tuto chvíli působil spíše, že hraje všemi barvami, se nakonec posměšně zasmál. „Takže, komu připadlo to privilegium?“ pokusil se změnit téma.

Sherlock se na pár vteřin zamyšleně zamračil, chvíli na něj jen tak hleděl, na tom výrazu bylo jasně poznat, že tu narážku ihned pochopil, aby taky ne, ale dost neochotně nakonec přiznal: „To nic není. Jen takové bezvýznamné nedorozumění… A malá neshoda v názorech.“

„Jistě, to si dokážu představit. Některé věci jsou konstantní a stále se nemění,“ pronesl John s lehce jízlivou nadsázkou, která jeho společníkovi rozhodně neunikla.

Sherlock uhnul na okamžik pohledem, zatímco dopil svůj čaj a odložil ho na stolek opodál, aby sebevědomě dodal: „Pochopitelně ten můj byl správný.“

Bylo to jen pár vteřin, které Johnovu zraku unikly, i když si ho většinu času jinak prohlížel a snažil se z jeho gest a chování vyčíst něco, co by alespoň minimálně prozrazovalo nějakou formu pokání nebo lítosti. Ale ať už se v tom mezičase snažil jakkoliv, jednoduše v Sherlockově jednání nic nenacházel. A umění dedukce mu bylo naprosto cizí. To důležité mu už uniklo.

Zatvářil se na chvíli trochu zklamaně, i když věděl, že tohle bude běh na dlouhou trať, ale jakmile si uvědomil, že se ten pocit odrazil na jeho obličeji, zapudil ho tak rychle, dokud nebyl tolik čitelný. Chtěl si tu masku neprostupnosti udržet, chtěl, aby Sherlock na něm jasně viděl, že je naštvaný a má k tomu důvod. A stejně tak, že nehodlá ustoupit.

 „Samozřejmě, no jak jinak,“ procedil nakonec plavovlasý muž se stříbrem linií, které protkávaly jemně jeho skráně, a svému hlasu propůjčil jistou ironii. „Tvůj názor je vždycky ten správný.“

 

***

 

Bylo to celé jednoduše divné. Rozpačitě sterilní. Odtažité. V jistém ohledu konzistentní a stejně tak vůbec.

Počáteční přivítání se neslo v překvapivém duchu sounáležitosti, ale pak…

Pak to bylo prostě divné.

 

Seděli tam a dívali se na sebe, řekli si jen pár vět a celá ta situace byla nepříjemná. Ne-li dokonce trapná a absolutně absurdní. Skoro jako by si neměli co říct. Po tom všem. Jako by si nechtěli nic říct. A to bylo možná o to horší.

Snad obavy a nedůvěra narušily jejich pouto. Ale kdo by se tomu divil. Po celém tom roce. Jistěže narušily, John byl nejenže pekelně nasraný, jak sám řekl, ale stejně tak dával znovu všanc svou důvěru, kterou prve Sherlock zradil. Kterou tak bolestivě zneužil.

Přestože měl do jisté míry radost, že toho muže vidí na vlastní oči a že si tím potvrdil jeho hmotnou existenci, sžíral ho uvnitř pocit, že možná už nebude nic jako dřív.

Možná se přes to nikdy nepřenese a možná to Sherlock nikdy nepochopí. Proč by taky měl. Žil si v tom svém světě bez emocí, světě zažitých premis a axiomů, úsudků založených na jasně vytyčených bodech, pozorováních a obecně vžitých zákonitostí.

Nehledě na jasný fakt, že Sherlockova přítomnost v Johnovi vyvolávala hromadu jiných – zdaleka novějších – pocitů, které tam nikdy dřív nebyly, dokud si to před pár dny neuvědomil. Pocitů, které ho znervózňovaly.  
A pevně tak i doufal, že na jeho samotném vzezření nebudou nikdy pro Sherlocka čitelné, protože to bylo to poslední, co chtěl, aby o něm jeho spolubydlící vydedukoval.

Trvalo to možná pár minut, kdy se opět ztratil v analyzování sebe sama, ale nakonec taky odložil svůj nedopitý šálek na nedaleký stolek vedle toho Sherlockova, a vstal.

Kouknul na druhého muže, který se zdál být zamyšlený. Zamlkle a bez výrazu hleděl do plamenů v krbu, ačkoliv postrádal ten prázdný a nepřítomný pohled, kterým jasně naznačoval, že v paláci jeho mysli ho není schopen nikdo vyrušit.

„Měl bych si vybalit a trochu odpočinout. Jsem po té cestě dost unavenej, Sherlocku, mohl bys…“

Tmavé kudrny na čele se v mžiku oka zhlouply, když jejich majitel věnoval Johnovi opět svou pozornost. „Jistě,“ zvedl se na nohy. „Pochopitelně. Pojď, ukážu ti tvůj pokoj. Až si odpočineš… Tak tě zasvětím do případu, který momentálně řeším.“

 

John tiše přikývl a nechal se svým kolegou odvést do patra, kde měl přichystaný pokoj. Nahlas Sherlockovi poděkoval, přestože se snažil udržet jistý odstup, a pak za sebou prostě zavřel dveře.

Osvobození přišlo tak náhle!

Jakmile uslyšel odcházející kroky, sesunul se doktor podél dveří k zemi, až to zadunělo, a jednou rukou si objal konejšivě kolena. Tou druhou si promnul vyčerpaně obličej.

Tohle bude zřejmě těžší, než si vůbec představoval.

A vůbec to neprobíhalo dobře!

Celkově neměl ze své cesty dobrý pocit. Možná se na to celé měl jednoduše vykašlat, nechat to být, zůstat doma a jednoduše posunout svůj život směrem, který by nezahrnoval toho vysoce funkčního sociopata.

Do prdele práce!

Do čeho se to zase namočil?


	6. Neočekávané

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V průběhu kapitol jste měli možnost vidět vše očima Johna Watsona. Jak to ale celou dobu, co se doktor s detektivem neviděli, vnímal Sherlock Holmes? A co všechno se změnilo nebo nezměnilo?  
> Omlouvám se za skoro měsíční prodlevu, věci neprobíhaly, jak měly

Cosa Nostra.

 

Nikdy nebylo radno si zahrávat s mafií, ale pokud jste Sherlock Holmes, tak nějak je všechno snadnější. Málokdy totiž v ulicích potkáte génia podobného ražení a bez pudu sebezáchovy. Takové mafiáni nemají rádi. A pokud to dřív nevěděli, tak teď už to pochopili zcela určitě.

 

Poslední honička s italskými pašeráky a dealery v Chicagu Sherlocka stála vymknutý kotník a lehký otřes mozku, ale Moriartyho člověk – soudní znalec, který měl na svědomí několik odročených kauz, a taky nějaké kauzy zamítnuté pro nedostatek adekvátních důkazů  – byl usvědčen z nekalých praktik, podvodu a padělání důkazů. Celý kartel a jeho nejužší síť se potopili pochopitelně s ním. Napojení na britskou síť se mu podařilo definitivně přerušit.

 

Za to zadostiučinění to Sherlockovi stálo, ale pocit naplněnosti jakoby se nedostavoval. Ne tak jako to bývalo dřív, když se jim s Johnem Watsonem podařilo dostat za katr pár sériových vrahů. Nerozuměl tomu. Byl to za posledních pár měsíců už jeho třetí Moriartyho spojenec, kterého se mu podařilo dostat. Ale jako by to jednoduše nestačilo.

Cítil se podivně prázdný.

 

Oholil si strniště a ostříhal na původní délku i vlasy, které pro svou roli nosil ulízané do týlu a dál. Vypadal jako blbec. Ostatně jako celý kartel, který si podivným způsobem zakládal na kýčovitém, ale zároveň snobském stylu, který se zastavil někde v sedmdesátých letech. Takže nebyla potíž s tím dobře zapadnout.  

Pousmál se, John by se mu určitě s nadšením zasmál, a pak by to s chutí všechno zapsal na svůj blog.

 

Vymknutý kotník posunul jeho odjezd do další štace jen o pár dní.

Oproti zraněním, která si odnesl ze Srbska před pár měsíci, a která ho upoutala na lůžku další měsíc, to bylo naprosté nic.

 

 

***

 

 

Další únavný měsíc ho zastihl ve Volgogradu. Noční hlídky v přístavu, kdy počasí bylo krajně pod nulou, Sherlockovi vynesly zápal plic, ale ani to ho nezastavilo.

 

Praní špinavých peněz a kuplířství byla jen špetka toho svinstva, na které hned první týden narazil, když si proklepl jednoho z takzvaných vorů. Sergej Sobčakov.

Byl zároveň i spojencem Solncevské mafie, která jeho prostřednictvím působila z Moskvy.

Cílem syndikátu byl nejen peněžní zisk, ale také zajištění vlivu a možnost rozhodování ve strategicky významných ekonomických odvětvích nejen v Rusku, dosazení vlastních lidí do státní správy Velké Británie skrze spojenectví s Coventry a významných podniků, které by pomáhaly s mezinárodním praním špinavých peněz.

Obchod s drogami a zbraněmi byl pak jen další úrovní spojenou s vydíráním.

Na konci měsíce vyřídil další síť, vyřídil další zločinecké papaláše, už po několikáté se vysmál mrtvému Moriartymu do pomyslné tváře. A kupodivu z toho vylezl relativně bez větších zdravotních potíží. Bylo to snadnější, než to na začátku vypadalo. Což se mu na jednu stranu zdálo poněkud podezřelé.

 

Tehdy však už podruhé uslyšel ve spojitosti s britskou sítí jméno Sebastian Moran. Odstřelovač, kterého Moriarty najal, aby zneškodnil Johna Watsona.

Zdálo se, že tenhle Moran v tom celém divadélku dostal daleko větší roli. Byl takzvaný Shakespearův Macbeth.

Do svého paláce mysli si ten den uložil další důležitou poznámku.

 

Priorita číslo jedna. Bezpodmínečné – zneškodnit Sebastiana Morana. Ať už je kdekoliv.

 

Na mysli mu vytanula tvář jeho přítele a píchlo ho na hrudi. Věděl, že John je mimo to největší nebezpečí, o to se postaral, ale stále tady ta možnost, že ho Moran dostane, byla.

 

Nabízela se další možnost, která by mu ulehčila práci. Možnost, jak zamezit, že by se Johnovi mohlo něco stát. Kdyby ho měl po svém boku a mohl ho mít neustále na očích, věci by to usnadnilo. A samozřejmě to vůbec nesouviselo s tím, že se mu po jeho spolubydlícím stýskalo. Sherlocku Holmesovi se nikdy nestýská. Tenhle pocit je mu naprosto cizí.

 

Na druhou stranu, mít svého blogera zase po ruce a zažívat s ním dobrodružství, by nemuselo být vůbec špatné, že?

Johnovy lichotky směřované na jeho adresu byly vždy… esenciální.

 

Stačilo nechat si zjistit pár podstatných věcí. Byl rozhodnutý. Určitě tím Johnovi udělá radost!

A tehdy začal posílat ty podivné emaily, které Mycrofta pěkně popudily. A vůbec celá ta Sherlockova myšlenka o tom, že chce Johna u sebe.

O to víc měl ze všeho větší radost. I když ji úplně nechápal. Ale rozhodně to muselo souviset s tím, že svého bratra naprosto rozčílil.

 

_„Řeknu to prostě, Mycrofte. Chci, aby byl John Watson po mém boku, až zlikvidujeme poslední vlákno pavoučí sítě!“_

 

A s tím položil telefon.

 

 

***

 

 

Nerozuměl tomu.

Chápal, že Johnu Watsonovi mohlo chvíli trvat, než mu došel obsah prvního emailu, vlastně dotazu a posléze i těch následujících, proto mu nejspíš zprvu doktor poslal odpověď, že si ho s někým spletl, ale copak by někdo takový pokračoval dál s posíláním podobných emailů?

John přece nemohl být až takový idiot, i když mu to Sherlock rád v minulosti opakoval a kapitán Watson se s tím smířil. John byl ale nadprůměrný idiot, což je lepší, než být průměrný idiot, nebo úplně idiot. Většina lidí byla úplně idioti, možná Lestrade byl průměrný idiot. Tím spíš John vyčníval.

 

Sherlock měl v paláci svou detailní tabulku, která obnášela několik stupňů idiotství a jejich projevu, a John byl na stupnici, která mu spíše lichotila, navíc to byl idiot s dobrým srdcem, který ho nejednou svými poznatky přivedl na správnou dedukci. Byl jako hromosvod.

 

Ale tohle, tyhle emaily, by pochopil přece i průměrný idiot, nebo ne?

 

A pak, pak mu přišel ten naštvaný email. Poté, co měl doktorovi Mycroft přednést nabídku na spolupráci.

A Sherlock se spokojeně nad emailem pousmál. Konečně.

Jeho doktor na to konečně přišel. Že mu to ale trvalo!

Na ten email záměrně neodpověděl.

 

Teď nezbývalo nic jiného, než počkat, až John Mycroftovu nabídku přijme, proletělo detektivovi sebevědomě hlavou. Protože znal svého blogera. Potřeboval k životu adrenalin a tohle by si nenechal ujít. Ale potřeboval pár dní, aby se mu to v hlavě uleželo. A pak, pak s nadšením Johna přivítá, John mu řekne něco dojemného, společně se zasmějí a vše se vrátí do starých kolejí.

Všechno bude jako dřív.

 

 

***

 

 

Tuhle reakci Sherlock rozhodně nečekal.

 

Když mu Mycroft řekl, co mu John při jejich setkání vše sdělil, nerozuměl tomu. John se na něj zlobil? Truchlil? Ale proč? Vždyť mu zachránil život, nebo ne?

Tenhle sentiment u lidí nechápal.

Copak nedokázali ocenit, že se jednoduše o ně ostatní starají do té míry, že jim zachraňují životy sebeobětováním? Je to jakási forma vzájemné úcty a sympatií. Tak se tomu říká, nebo ne? Sherlock obětoval sám sebe, aby John Watson mohl žít. Dal mu tím najevo důležitost jeho existence. Mohl dál v klidu žít svůj život. Sice bez něj, ale to přece nebylo napořád a John byl voják, dokázal se s podobnou situací smířit. Dobrý přítel by to pochopil. A on byl jeho přítel, ten nejlepší, tvrdil to.

Takže co udělal Sherlock špatně?

 

Několik dní na to, poté, co John přijal jejich nabídku a měl dorazit do Austrálie za ním, věnoval Sherlock jakémusi sebezpytování. Snažil se přijít na důvod, proč byl John na něj naštvaný, ačkoliv mu Mycroft vše detailně vysvětlil.

A i přesto jednal rozhořčeně.

 

Detektiv si prohlédl několik internetových fór, kde si lidé z nějakého podivného důvodu sdělovali lítostivé litanie na téma zrady a přátelství, ale ani to mu nepomohlo k dedukci, která by ho osvítila. Dokonce se snížil na tak hluboké dno, že shlédl díl jakési argentinské telenovely, kde hlavní hrdina stejně jako on, předstíral svou vlastní smrt.

Ale ani ta mu nepomohla k prozření. Zbytečně strávených čtyřicet pět minut jeho života. Ty už mu nikdo nevrátí!

 

Začínal se smiřovat s faktem, že mu bude muset John Watson vše zkrátka vysvětlit. Bylo to tak nelogické a vůbec to nezapadlo do žádného vzorce.

 

John Watson pro něj byl vždy jedna velká neznámá. Až na jeho příšerný vkus na svetry a oblibu v čaji, ho vždy něčím překvapoval.

 

Celá ta situace ho vykolejila natolik z míry, že se ještě ten den nepohodl s prodavačem na trhu, který mu jasně dal najevo svůj názor obtloustlým pravým hákem. Přitom se jednalo o naprostou triviálnost, kterou by pochopil každý – i ten úplný idiot, kterým ten trhovec rozhodně byl.

A Sherlock věděl, že měl ve všem pravdu. Jak jinak.

 

Alespoň ho bolest kolem oka na zbytek dne zaměstnala natolik, že už odmítal přemítat nad situací mezi ním a Johnem.

 

 

***

 

 

Už od rána byl Sherlock podivně nervózní.

Několikrát urovnal všechny skeletální kusy býložravců a savců po celém srubu. Nasekal do krbu nějaké dřevo na podpal.  Vyměnil několik nových svící v nástěnných lampách v hlavní chodbě. Vytřepal několik koberců, prostě jen z kratochvíle, nebo o co to tady vlastně šlo.

 

V jednu chvíli dokonce odolával touze utřít všude prach, což se mu vůbec nepodobalo. Nejen proto, že měl odjakživa odpor k jakékoliv činnosti, která by se podobala byť té nejmenší formě úklidu, ale zejména proto, že prach na nábytku a věcech bylo něco, co usnadňovalo jeho dedukce, pokud by někdo nevítaný manipuloval s předměty v domě. Prach vždy každého usvědčil.

 

Blížilo se poledne a Sherlock věděl, že každou chvíli Johnovo letadlo přistane ve svém cíli. Pak potrvá zhruba hodinu, než ho objednaný vůz dopraví až sem. A pak bude čelit realitě. Té realitě, které nerozuměl.

Jediné, čím si byl jistý, byl fakt, že by se svému příteli měl omluvit. Omluvy vždycky všechno spraví, nebo ne? Bývá to osvědčená metoda, jak si lidi naklonit, jak v nich vyvolat odpuštění nebo při nejmenším nějaké to pochopení. John Watson by jeho omluvu nemohl přece odmítnout.

 

Ošil se. Podíval se na hodiny. Připadal si jako školačka, která měla mít svoje první rande, zatímco se fláká za školou a každou chvíli by ji mohli přistihnout.

Takže takový je to pocit? Nevolnost, bolest žaludku, nervozita, zpocené dlaně a třeštění v hlavě? Proč o to vlastně někdo dobrovolně stojí?

 

Potřeboval na čerstvý vzduch. Zmizel někam na pozemky za srubem, jen aby se pokusil najít svůj vnitřní klid. Nechal otevřeno, pro všechny případy.

 

Když se po nějakých pár desítkách minut vrátil, byl tam.

John Watson stál uprostřed chodby a prohlížel si mordy mrtvých zvířat, zatímco se u toho tvářil znechuceně.

Sherlockovi v ten moment podivně poskočilo srdce. Na okamžik se pro sebe lehce usmál, ale ten výraz mu na obličeji vytrval možná pár vteřin, než si nahlas odkašlal.

 

A tehdy se jejich pohledy poprvé střetly. Sherlock nervózně zdvihl koutek úst. Sledoval, jak jeho přítel semknul rty a pevně sevřel dlaně v pěst, a na jeho obličeji se objevil nesouhlasný výraz.

Sherlock to gesto ihned pochopil a věděl, co bude následovat. V naprosté odevzdanosti byl ochotný přijmout svůj trest.

Než se však odhodlal přijmout očekávanou ránu, zkusil ještě doktora oslovit.

 

„Johne, já…“

 

V dalších několika vteřinách ho ale doktor opět vyvedl z míry a udělal něco tak nečekaného, že Sherlock skoro přestal dýchat.

Objetí trvalo jen krátkou chvíli.

 

 „Seš naprostej šmejd a nebetyčnej sobeckej kretén, Sherlocku, a zasloužil bys ránu pěstí,“ zaznělo huhlavě z látky detektivovy košile. „Ale vypadá to, že mě už někdo předběhl.“

 

 

Řekl mu tolik věcí, ale odmítl je vysvětlit. Řekl mu, že je na něj naštvaný, a jeho chování dokonale odpovídalo někomu, kdo se cítí ukřivděný a zrazený. I když neměl ponětí, proč by to tak John měl cítit. Údajně si na to detektiv musel přijít sám. Ale Sherlock zkrátka nechápal a v nevědomosti tápal celé dny.

Proč musí být lidé tolik komplikovaní? Proč nemohou jednoduše narovinu říct, co si myslí a co chtějí a musí to dělat takto složité? Zbytečně složité. Je to nějaká forma Johnova trestu? Nutit Sherlocka, aby se zaobíral… Čím vlastně… City? Aby zpytoval své svědomí? Jeho svědomí bylo čisté. Přece John díky němu mohl být tady. Živý a zdravý. Být součástí něčeho velkého a vzrušujícího.

 

Zbytek dne a večera byl pak podivně neosobní a odtažitý. John byl odtaživý a jako by mu byl doslova cizí. Nedokázal v něm číst nic jiného, než zlobu, která rezonovala celou jeho bytostí. Dedukcemi zjistil pouze to, že příliš nejedl, nespal a očividně nevedl žádný osobní život. Ale proč? Sherlock mu přece nic takového nezakazoval. Nikdy.

 

A taky se snažil Johnovi omluvit, ale ten omluvu nepřijal. Byl zvyklý, že lidé jeho omluvy nepřijímali s nadšením a pravdou bylo, že se obvykle neomlouval vůbec. Ale vůbec neočekával, že bude k němu John takto chladný. V ten samý večer ho po několikáté překvapil. A Sherlock se cítil zmatený. Zmatený a ztracený.

Jeho John už nebyl jeho John. Tento muž před ním byl více voják, než doktor. Více cizím člověkem, než blízkým přítelem.

Něco v něm to zlomilo, ale nechápal co. Nerozuměl tomu podivnému pocitu bezmoci a frustrace.

 

Nakonec svého kolegu odvedl do jeho připraveného pokoje. Když se za ním zavřely dveře, jako by shodil z ramenou obrovský balvan.

Podle zadunění na druhé straně dveří pochopil, že na opačné frontě u Johna Watsona – teď už Johna Wayna – tomu nebylo jinak.

 

Tohle nevypadalo dobře. A obával se následující spolupráce.

Co měl udělat, aby si Johna zase udobřil?

 

 

***

 

 

Bylo už pozdě v noci, tmu rozprostíraly pouze zvuky ptačích dravců lovících v nejbližším okolí. V krbu plápolal oheň a Sherlock, který seděl v křesle, si procházel složky s případy. Informace, které se mu podařilo nasbírat za posledních třináct měsíců. Zejména jejich nynější případ, který oba dva muže ve zdejších koncích zdrží nějaký ten týden.

 

Uslyšel kroky, které sestupovaly po dřevěném schodišti, a napnul se v ramenou.

O několik svižných kroků později, John, obligátně ošacený v nevkusném svetru, který už od pohledu musel být značně nepříjemný, stál ve dveřích a zíral na Sherlocka v křesle.

Překvapivě protnul hrobové ticho a tatam byl i ten výraz plný zloby a nedůvěry.

 

„Takže, o co jde…“ podíval se na složky, které Sherlock prohlížel a nečekal na odpověď, než se usadil naproti němu.

 

Sherlock Johnovi podal pár listů z jedné ze složek a doktor si začal prohlížet jeho obsah. Výstřižky z novin, fotografie, poznámky, tabulky, dokumenty označené rudým písmem jako přísně tajné.

 

Tmavovlasý detektiv se zhluboka nadechl a oproštěn od jakýchkoliv obav a emocí, spustil, zatímco John k jeho překvapení pozorně poslouchal jeho výklad a sledoval ho stejně jako kdysi. Se zájmem, zúčastněností a ochotou.

 

Sherlock se přistihl, jak si celou situaci znovu užívá. Zase spolu, oni dva a případ.

Dvě křesla naproti sobě a vzrušující akce před nimi. Takhle to mělo být.

Jenom oni dva a špína, kterou sprovodí ze světa. Oni dva a adrenalin proudící žilami.

 

Sherlock Holmes a John Watson proti světu zločinců a zrádců.

 

Scott Holland a John Wayne. Jména, která nebudou nikdy zapomenuta!


	7. Detektivova sonáta

 

„Arthur Collard. Ředitel nadnárodní společnosti pro výrobu léčiv. Firma pochopitelně spolupracuje s farmacií ve Velké Británii. To by nebylo až tolik divné, kdyby náš drahý ředitel Collard nepobíral měsíčně neevidované sazby na svůj ulitý účet,“ započal Sherlock krátkým úvodem.

 

Prohrabal se několika listy a dva z nich podsunul Johnovi.

„Zprvu tichým společníkem, který posílal tyto obnosy na jeho účet, byla tak zvaná firma Jobs&medies. Tehdy ještě neznámá malá britská firma, kterou trhu představil právě náš muž. Kde se vzala, tu se vzala… K překvapení všech s velkými úspěchy a obraty. Před třemi lety se ale Collard stal ředitelem společnosti poté, co jeho předchůdce záhadně zmizel. Celý případ se zmizením bývalého ředitele společnosti byl až neobvykle rychle smeten ze stolu, případ byl během týdne uzavřen jako sebevražda. Přestože nebylo nalezeno žádné tělo, žádné důkazy, žádná vodítka,“ pokračoval detektiv dál.

Otevřel složku a vytáhl z ní dalších pár listů. Několik výstřižků z novin, které se zaobíraly případem ohledně zmizelého ředitele. Noviny samotné v podstatě neměly o čem psát. Informace byly kusé, neurčité, nepodložené, byly to všechno jen uměle vytvořené teorie novinářů. Vytvořené na základě ničeho.

 

Nadechl se a zase spustil ve svém monologu, „Pak jejich firmy prošly fúzí. V podstatě to byla jen otázka asi dvou týdnů, než proces afilace podnikatelských subjektů proběhl, nikoliv otázka měsíců nebo let, jak to tak v případě fúzí dvou firem bývá, zejména kvůli upevňování pozic na trhu, marketingu a propagaci. A když víme, že každá měla oficiální sídlo na jiném kontinentě. Vše bylo právnicky ověřeno a ošetřeno, bez jakéhokoliv protahování nebo potíží, jako by se tímto sloučením zabývali již nějaký ten rok, což se za přítomnosti předešlého ředitele zcela určitě neudálo. A jakékoliv praktiky, o kterých neměla veřejnost ponětí, byly zameteny pod stůl. J.M., Johne, říkají ti ty iniciály něco?“ ohlédl se na svého přítele, který držel teď v rukou materiály, které mu před chvílí podal.

 

Na listech byly zkopírovány oficiální přesuny peněz na transparentní účet. A oproti tomu také neevidované převody na osobní účet Collarda, který jej měl vedený pod akronymem společnosti, tedy pro neznalého člověka snadno zaměnitelný za běžný účet.

 

John se na Sherlocka podíval a vyletělo mu obočí do čela. „J. M. James Moriarty,“ nemusel čekat, až mu to Sherlock potvrdí, celé to smrdělo jeho iniciací.

A vyšší z mužů automaticky přikývl.  
  
„Collard dříve působil v Británii, ale když začala být jeho aktiva pro veřejnost poněkud podezřelá, přestěhoval se do Sydney a po čase svůj ne tak úplně přiznaný obchod přesunul na okraj Adelaide. Jedna z jejich laboratoří sídlí také na Klokaních ostrovech,“ zlehka si odkašlal, než se jeho sametový baryton znovu pronesl pokojem. „A to nás přivedlo sem. V tuto chvíli už jeho tichý společník – jak my oba víme – zůstane tichým navždy,“ zdvihl pobaveně koutek a ani John se neubránil nad tím cynismem pousmát, i když celá ta situace rozhodně nebyla něčím, co by mělo oba muže pobavit. „Ale to náš člověk neví. Nikdo kromě nás dvou, Johne, a Mycroftova týmu netuší, že je Moriarty mrtvý. Ostatně, pro svět to je stále přece Richard Brooks, nebo ne?“  
  
„Nejspíš ano, jo,“ doplnil ho neochotně John Watson. Ten fakt mu stále dělal docela problém. A snažil se to důrazně vysvětlit i na svém blogu.

 

„Snažili jsme se Collardovi uměle navodit pocit, že jeho společník má jen příliš mnoho práce na opačné straně světa, než aby se svými zdejšími obchody nyní zabýval, tedy veškerou svou zodpovědnost jak se zdá převedl náš Jim prozatím na něj. Poslední dva měsíce jsme s Mycroftem vymysleli jistý plán…“

Sherlock zamrkal a trochu se ošil, snad jako by očekával, že jakmile dokončí tu větu, John mu tentokrát vážně vrazí pěstí.

Na chvíli opravdu zmlknul, než mu jeho přítel věnoval plnou pozornost.

 

John ho chvíli jen pozoroval, než mu zřejmě začal docházet význam těch slov. „Ty… ne, Sherlocku… To nemyslíš vážně.“

„Máme za to, že se s ním Moriarty nikdy nesetkal a veškerá jejich jednání probíhala vesměs elektronicky. Což víme hlavně na základě jejich elektronické historie, kterou se mi podařilo získat, a tedy díky několika svědkům, kteří, no, řekněme, že už to nikomu neřeknou.“

 

„Chápu to správně, že jo. Ty se chceš prostě za Moriartyho vydávat,“ zamračil se doktor a věnoval Sherlockovi jeden z těch svých nesouhlasných pohledů, jako když se zachoval k někomu s despektem a řekl jako obvykle něco nemístného, co se k situaci vůbec nehodilo. A co lidi běžně uráželo nebo ponižovalo.

„Mám Moriartyho údaje, mám jeho telefon. Když se zastřelil na té střeše, ponechal nám tím taky jisté výhody.“

„Ty seš prostě nenapravitelnej blbec, že jo? Aniž by ses každej den vystavoval smrtelnýmu nebezpečí, tak to prostě nejde, že jo.“

„Nuda.“

„Že se vůbec ptám,“ zavrčel na oplátku a položil podané materiály zase zpátky na stůl. Opřel se do křesla a zhluboka vydechl.

 

Ne, že by snad nečekal, že všechno půjde hladce. Je přece na sebevražedné misi Sherlocka Holmese. Tedy Scotta Hollanda. Vždyť tohle přesně čekal, když s cestou sem souhlasil.

Zase jako dřív.

V podstatě denně se se Sherlockem účastnili akcí, kde jim šlo o život. Celá ta eskapáda s Moriartym byl jeden dlouhý smrtelný valčík. Taneček skrytý za noblesním postupem.

Nejednou oba málem zemřeli a John už se při zkušenosti s výbušninami na svém těle smířil s faktem, že to byl jeho poslední den. Nebezpečí. Adrenalin. Každodenní pohon. Vzrušení.

Se Sherlockem post mortem.

Jakoby se mu na ramenou usídlila tíha celého světa.  
Takže v čem to bylo jiné teď?

Odpověď byla zcela prostá. Teď byl Sherlock znovu naživu. Opravdu naživu. Nezemřel. Už jednou pro něj truchlil. Moc pro něj truchlil. Když někomu dáte naději, vzít mu ji znovu krátce na to je zkrátka… Nedá se to snést.

Podruhé už by John Sherlockovu smrt nepřežil.

 

Jako by Sherlock četl jeho myšlenky. Snad je i chápal, protože se zatvářil zcela vážně a v rámci vlastních možností dokonce i lítostivě: „Jinak to nepůjde, Johne.“

„Fajn. No fajn. O co tady vlastně vůbec jde? O jaký obchody? A jakou v tom mám hrát roli já?“

„Farmaceutika. Collardova společnost se na veřejnosti tváří jako vývojové centrum zabývající se léčbou a hledáním léků na různé typy nevyléčitelných nebo obtížně vyléčitelných chorob. Zabývají se klinickými testy dobrovolných dárců, vakcínami, až po výzkum a vývoj inovativních farmaceutik, která by v budoucnu mohla se stoprocentním účinkem vyléčit například rakovinu.“

„Když tě tak slyším, vyznívá to skoro svatě, typickej adept na Nobelovu cenu. Ale slyším tam to obligátní ale…“

„Přesně tak, Johne. Slyšíš ho tam zcela oprávněně. Jedná se o obchod s drogami, pochopitelně. Ale ne ledajakými. Za tím vším totiž vězí nejen vývoj léčiv, což je skvělé alibi, ale také vývoj konkrétní drogy.  A nemluvíme zde o barbiturátech, ani nejde o hypnotika, analgetika nebo nějaký druh sedativ. Jedná se o paralytický druh, který chce Collard prodat tomu, kdo nabídne více, bez ohledu na jakoukoliv vojenskou nebo atentátní skupinu. Zatím se mi podařilo zjistit, že jedním z možných kandidátů může být i ISIS.“

 

John na okamžik doslova zkoprněl. Sevřel ruku v pěst. Vrátilo se mu několik vzpomínek na Afganistán a na okamžik zavřel oči, než se mu zase vrátil hlas. „Proboha. To ale… To je děsnej průser, Sherlocku.“

„Ano, Johne. Jak říkáš, je to průser. Nemůžeme dopustit, aby se taková látka dostala do rukou kohokoliv. Získal by tím neskutečnou převahu, nehledě na možné katastrofické celosvětové následky a to vůbec neřešíme otázky morálky a kriminálního dopadu.“

„O co přesně má jít? Chci říct… Jak to funguje. Říkals paralytická. Takže nějaká droga, co vyvolává paralýzu? Dočasně? Nebo to má trvalé následky? Může zabít?“

 

„Jsi doktor, takže dobře porozumíš tomu, co ti popíšu. V podstatě ta látka, jak říkáš, paralyzuje. Má trvalé následky a dost dobře se v první fázi podobá jisté formě mozkové obrny. Zprvu je nenápadná. Útočí na centrální nervovou soustavu. Zpočátku se objevují jen lehké obtíže. Nespavost, lehká bolest hlavy, bolest okolo dutin a očí, potíže se soustředěním, podrážděnost, kterou střídá jistá labilita, třes rukou, rozostřené vidění, zcela určitě výkyvy teplot. Střídají se horečky se zimnicemi. Druhá fáze navozuje hlubokou depresi, halucinace, v podstatě vymizí jakákoliv soudnost, na místě je impulzivní chování. Dochází k progresivní demenci. Běžná je šlachová hyperreflexie, dysartrie, afázie a zcela určitě epileptické záchvaty. Poslední fáze postiženého zcela paralyzuje. Zkolabuje respirační systém. Dojde k takzvanému syndromu multiorgánové dysfunkce. Selhání organismu. Tělo není schopno vykonávat příslušné úkony. Celkový nervový systém je paralyzován a mozkové synapse nevysílají tělu potřebné příkazy k tomu, aby dál vykonávalo svou práci. Obvykle dojde jako první k selhání kardiovaskulárního systému a dysfunkci krevního oběhu, to také bývá důvodem úmrtí.“

 

„Pane bože. Panebože, panebože.“

„Celý tento proces trvá podle dostupných informací zhruba devadesát šest hodin. Postižený během nich trpí velkými bolestmi.“

„Chceš říct, že… Že to na někom testovali?“ John naštvaně zvýšil hlas, Sherlocka jeho reakce ale vůbec nevyvedla z míry. Seděl tam a podával informace zkrátka jako Sherlock. Jako stroj. Ačkoliv něco v jeho očích prozrazovalo, že mu to vůbec není lhostejné.

„Jak jsem říkal. Mají dobrovolné dárce. Nejen orgánů. Ti obvykle ani netuší, čemu se upisují. Obvykle se jedná o jedince, kteří počítají s tím, že brzy zemřou na nějakou z nemocí, kterou trpí. Většinou rakovina – nejčastěji rakovina plic. Ta neovlivní účinky požité drogy, která se soustředí na centrální nervový systém. Nikdo z nich však netuší, že zemřou daleko dřív, než by bylo v jejich případě přirozené.“

 

„Do hajzlu. Sherlocku, tohle musíme zarazit. Takovou smrt si nikdo nezaslouží. To je naprosto nehumánní a nemorální. Ten šmejd by si zasloužil shořet v pekle!“

„A proto se do toho vložíme my, Johne. Jak jsem ti říkal, a teď mi jistě rozumíš. Jinak to nepůjde,“ věnoval mu jeden z těch svých pohledů, které definují jeho sebejistou osobnost. Osobnost toho Sherlocka Holmese, který vždy všechno vyřeší a všechny zachrání, a pak se tím chlubí.

Tohle vědomí Johna trochu uklidnilo. V tomhle Sherlockovi věřil. Vždycky mu věřil, že dokáže nemožné a to jeho protivné ego v něm vlastně vyvolávalo pocit téměř naplněného úspěchu.

 

„Jo. Jasně. Já jen, však víš…“

„Upřímně, Johne. Těší mě, že i poté co…“ si lehce odkašlal, nechtěl říct nahlas - _co jsem umřel_. „Že no… Že máš stále o mě obavy.“

Chvíli to trvalo, než mu John odpověděl a to ticho doprovázelo promnutí očí a nosu. Jako by si dával načas s odpovědí, kterou neuměl slušně podat. „Sherlocku. Možná pro nás bude lepší, když se o tom teď prostě nebudem bavit, dobře? Nejsem si jistej, jestli se na tohle cítím.“

Detektiv mlčky kývnul.

„Fajn. A teď mi řekni, jak ti teda v celým tom svinstvu můžu pomoct?“

 

Jako by někdo na detektivovi přepnul spínač, který měnil nálady z vteřiny na vteřinu. Sherlock tlesknul nadšeně dlaněmi a věnoval Johnovi dětinský úsměv. „Jsi lékař.“

„Skvělá dedukce. Už chápu, proč jsi tak úspěšný v tom, co děláš,“ pronesl John s ironií v hlase.

„To měl být vtip?“ optal se Sherlock zcela vážně.

John protočil oči v sloup a pobídnul ho, aby jednoduše pokračoval ve svém vysvětlování.

„Pokud to byl vtip, Johne, tak se ti zcela určitě nepovedl, protože…“

„Zmlkni, chytrolíne a prostě mi řekni, co se ode mě chce.“

„Dost si protiřečí, cos právě řekl, Johne, mám tedy zmlknout, nebo ti to mám říct?“

„U všech svatejch, s tebou nejde nic normálně,“ zakroutil John hlavou a promnul si u toho krk, pak to jednoduše vzdal. „Sherlocku Holmesi, buď tak laskav a prosím, vysvětli mi, jakou roli mám v této habaďůře hrát já.“

„To je přece zcela jednoduché, Johne! Je to tak vzrušující!“

„Víš, Sherlocku, tohle celý je dost smutný a nechutný, nemělo by tě to tak těšit. Seš nadšenej jako děcko před vánočním stromkem. A to prostě není hezký ani vhodný… A když už je to tak jednoduché, tak prosím, máš prostor mi to vysvětlit.“

„Collardova společnost neustále nabírá nové vědce. Kvůli jejich vzru…,“ podíval se na mračícího Johna a ihned se opravil, „…ošklivému tajemství, nemohou nikomu plně důvěřovat. I když většina vědců podepisuje smlouvy, ve kterých jsou klauzule o mlčenlivosti. Přesto nemůžou jen tak nechat po světě pobíhat lidi, kteří by toho věděli moc. Pak tedy nenechají své vědce, aby zjistili vše okolo samotného plánu. Plně zasvěcených je jen pár lidí, kteří jdou na ruku Collardovi. A troufám si tvrdit, že větší část z jejich zaměstnanců uznává jakýsi morální kodex a pravá podstata tamní práce by se jim nezamlouvala. Tak jednoduše každému dají jen část úkolu, a když už toho zjistí příliš, nakonec je propustí. Zaměstnanci se tam střídají s neuvěřitelnou pravidelností.“

 

„Asi už tuším, kam tím míříš.“

„Ty, Johne, jsi jako Lékař měl chemii a biologii. V podstatě jsi vědec a rozumíš samotné podstatě všech podobných experimentů, nebude pro tebe těžké ze sebe jednoho z vědců udělat. Nehledě na fakt, že se v komplexu nachází i několik lékařů kvůli testování na lidech. Takže ty, Johne Wayne, se budeš ucházet o místo. Veškeré podklady jsme pro tebe s Mycroftem už nechali připravit. Během pár dní by měly dorazit, pokud se nenaskytnou nějaké potíže.“

 

„Rozumím. Fajn. To bych mohl zvládnout, jo.“

„Udělal bych to sám, jsem chemik. Ale jak jsem říkal, někdo musí zastat roli Moriartyho a nic proti tobě, Johne, ale myslím, že jsem pro tuto roli jako dělaný.“

„No tak o tom vůbec nepochybuju,“ pronesl s trochou podráždění doktor a podíval se na hromadu na stole.

 

Natáhl se k lejstrům výstřižkům, a začal se jimi znovu probírat, aby si do paměti vryl všechny ty nezbytné informace. Prohlídl si i ostatní nastřádané materiály. Některé z nich byly proškrtané černým lihovým fixem, snad jako by si Sherlock odškrtával splněné mise, což možná přesně to taky znamenalo.

V některých z článků doktor rozpoznal pár informací, které se v uplynulém roce mihly okrajově ve zprávách, nebo o nich někde četl. Projel mu v zádech na pár vteřin ledový chlad, když si uvědomil, že za tím vším stál jeho bývalý spolubydlící a nejen to. Že všechny ty případy nebyly tak nevinné, jak působily v médiích. Dost možná byly daleko nebezpečnější než ten, do kterého se teď uvrtal on sám.

 

Podíval se znovu na Sherlocka, který z něj nespouštěl oči a John ihned poznal, že ten prevít ho znovu dedukuje. Ale nechal to být.

 

„Tak jo. Je ještě něco, co bych měl vědět?“

„Všechno podstatné jsem ti sdělil. Jakmile dorazí tvoje podklady, budeš mít pár dní, aby ses na svou roli pečlivě přichystal. Snad není nutné, abych připomínal, že pro tento případ jsme zcela cizí lidé a nikdy jsme se neviděli.“

„Pochopitelně. Ne, že bych měl po tom posledním roce nějakej problém to zahrát…“ pronesl jedovatě John tišším hlasem, ale bylo mu jasné, že ho Sherlock slyšel. Vzdychl. „Promiň. Musím si zvyknout.“

„V pořádku, Johne. Je zcela v pořádku, že se na mě stále zlobíš. Akceptuji to.“

 

Zase zabředávali do té nepříjemné debaty, které se John tolik chtěl pro dnešek vyhnout.

A pak si vzpomněl na něco, o čem věděl, že odvede pozornost tím správným směrem.

 

„To mi připomíná, Sherlocku, něco pro tebe mám. Počkej tady, hned budu zpátky,“ odložil všechna lejstra a vstal. Odešel z pokoje a trvalo zhruba pět minut, než se zase vrátil ke krbu. V ruce držel něco, co v Sherlockovi v ten samý moment poznání vyvolalo ve tváři neutuchající nadšení.

 

„Johne!“ vystřelil vyšší z mužů na nohy a to zvolání obsahovalo naprostou dětinskou radost, která v šedivějícím doktorovi vyvolala podobné nadšení.

To, jak vyslovil jeho jméno. Tělem se mu prolilo horko a usídlilo se v centru hrudi.

 

Sherlock si od Johna převzal kožené pouzdro a neochvějně se do něj dobýval. Když z něj vytáhl svoje housle, skoro to vypadalo, jako by se mazlil s malým hebkým kotětem. Hladil je s absolutním obdivem, něžností a oddaností.

 

John v tu chvíli zatoužil po tom, aby mu stejný pohled Sherlock věnoval také. Ale bylo mu jasné, že to nebylo možné. A bylo zbytečné se topit v podobných představách. Přesto s bolestí u srdce sledoval svého přítele, jak uchopil své housle, vložil si je pod bradu a o několik úderů srdce na to se prostorem pronesl libozvučný tón houslí.

 

Něco v té intimní chvilce Sherlocka s jeho houslemi v Johnovi spustilo pocit smíření. Klidu a míru, který už šílené měsíce nepocítil.

Možná byl Sherlock Holmes naprostý pitomec. Geniální pitomec, ale tohle… Tahle chvíle, tento moment, za ten by vyměnil klidně další měsíc utrpení.

 

Byla to nádhera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> job může v angličtině znamenat nejen práci, ale také lichvu, bodnutí nebo dokonce zločin, mám dvojsmysly ráda ;)


	8. Detektiv na stopě

John Watson nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, že vzrušení a touha mají odstíny.

Mají. Touha je ledově modrá, žíhaná zelenou a se zlatavými skvrnami na kraji zornic.

Vzrušení jsou Sherlockovy oči.

 

Těch pár dní, co spolu – většinou v trapném tichu – měli čekat, až jim Mycroftův tým vyřídí potřebné formality, se John přistihl, že se nedokáže držet zpátky. Ne, že by si Sherlocka nějak okatě prohlížel, ale ve chvílích, kdy mu detektiv nevěnoval plně pozornost a byl myšlenkami uzamčený ve svém paláci, se John neudržel a zvědavě zkoumal jeho tvář. Proč mu přišel atraktivní až teď? Proč si to neuvědomil dřív?

Vystouplé lícní kosti byly jedním z rysů, který jeho tvář doslova definoval, pak zvláštně krojené rty, zejména ten horní, který se ostře vlnil oproti tomu plnému spodnímu. Neposlušné kučery, které ve své temnosti spadaly Sherlockovi do čela a částečně zakrývaly jedno z jeho očí.

Ty oči. Ty oči byly největším lákadlem. Vždy přitahovaly pozornost.

V minulosti si ale John nevšiml, že by měl jeho přítel tak jedinečnou barvu očí. Nejen, že se svým zrakem dokázal dívat způsobem, který doslova mrazil, který každého dokázal dedukovat způsobem, aby na něm nezůstala nit suchá, ale teď – a naneštěstí ke svému zvyšujícímu se tlaku - zjistil, že jsou i zatraceně nádherné. Vzrušující.

 

„…Johne?!“

 

Z tichého blouznění po hloubce a jedinečnosti Sherlockových očí, ho vytrhl samotný majitel toho páru. John se ošil a překvapeně se ohlédne po detektivovi, který se na něj zaujatě díval od křesla s notebookem na klíně, hlavu měl mírně do strany a obočí lehce se krčící do očí.

 

„Cože?“

„Říkal jsem, abys mi podal mobil,“ dlouze si ho prohlédl od hlavy až k patě. „Byls pár minut úplně mimo. Zdáš se být lehce zarudlý, Johne. Je všechno v pořádku?“

Zarudlý? Nejspíš ho zradily špičky uší. „Eh, jo, to nic, jen jsem se zamyslel, na chvíli. To je… Dobrý, nic důležitýho.“

„Seš si jistý? Soudě dle tvých rozšířených zornic a zrychleného dechu bych hádal…“

„Prostě nehádej, Sherlocku, jo? Nech to být. Zamyslel jsem se. Tečka. Kde máš ten mobil?“

 

Sherlock podezřívavě doktora pozoroval.

Johna ihned napadlo, že pánovi „ _jsem chodící detektor lži“_ přece nic neunikne. Tiše se modlil ke všem svatým, aby mu jeho sociopatická stránka nenabídla pravou podstatu Johnova zrychleného tepu. Ale Sherlock to dál nijak nekomentoval, i když bylo vidět, že by rád.

Ohlédl se ke svému saku, které leželo zavěšené na paroží vedle krbu, asi dva metry za nimi. John jen tiše vzdychnul a než by čelil dalším zvídavým pohledům, dobrovolně se vydal pro detektivův mobil.

Bez dalších řečí ho svému kolegovi podal a zase se tiše usadil do křesla, zatímco Sherlock poslal nějakou smsku.  

Tvář schoval za den staré noviny.

 

 

***

 

 

Ticho v domě se poslední dny až nepříjemně stupňovalo.

Oba cítili, jak nepříjemné je, ale ani jeden se neodhodlal ho bezdůvodně přerušit. Táhlo se to s nimi jako podivné stigma.

John měl nejednou pocit, že si sám kolem sebe zbytečně vystavěl pomyslnou ochrannou zeď, která nešla jen tak zbořit, a že každým Sherlockovým nádechem jako by se její stěny protivně zesilovaly. Byl do všeho tak zamotaný, že netušil, za který konec všechno vzít a jak se sám dostat z vlastní zmatenosti, kterou jako by si hýčkal. Věděl, co chtěl, věděl, co by měl dělat, aby to bylo zase lepší, ale jeho vědomí s ním vůbec nespolupracovalo.

Nechtěl to, ale jakási část jeho já, která pořád cítila křivdu a zradu, přestože to nešlo ruku v ruce s jeho tichým zbožňováním, se odmítala naservírovat Sherlockovi jako uzený platýs podávaný na rautu.

Všechen ten potlačovaný vztek a frustrace… Věděl, že jakmile by to spustil, nevěděl by, kdy přestat. Ať se taky pro jednou snaží Sherlock.

Ten se místo toho snažil tvářit, že je mu to naprosto jedno. Až na ty okamžiky, kdy si Johna v nestřežených momentech prohlížel a myslel si, že ho při tom nevidí.

 

A opakovaně se John sám sebe ptal, jak dlouho ještě tohle všechno vlastně vydrží, než všechen ten vztek vypluje na povrch? Než ho ta Sherlockova ignorace natolik rozvášní, že mu všechno raději vyklopí sám? Nebo naopak všechno v něm pohřbí a on ztratí všechny své naděje?

Jak dlouho dokáže člověk žít v sebezapírání?

 

Těch pár dní v Sherlockově přítomnosti dodalo Johnovi vcelku jasnou představu o tom, jaký je ve skutečnosti jeho vztah k tomu muži. Zprvu si myslel, že se jen zbláznil. Že ta zamilovanost, kterou ze dne na den nalezl, tam přece dříve nemohla být. Pravděpodobně si jen něco v záchvatu stesku namlouval.

Ale právě naopak. Ona tam byla. Skrývala se. Doufala. Prahla. Ale vždy velmi nenápadně, aby na ni ani jeden z nich nepřišel.

Ten rok plný utrpení, kterým si musel John projít, byl jako nečekané sebepoznání.  A teď do sebe jednotlivé dílky puzzle začaly zapadávat a vytvářely ostrý obraz.

 

Všechno to najednou začalo dávat smysl. Ty věci, které se dříve děly a které tolik přehlížel.

Přítelkyně, které vždy opustil, když Sherlock potřeboval pomoc. Stačila pouhá zpráva na telefonu a John se mohl přetrhnout. Jeho vztahy to značně poznamenávalo. Ke konci už to bylo natolik zlé, že si sám své přítelkyně pletl.

 

Do toho ty běžné a nenápadné dny. Dny, které plynuly tak bezděčně, ale byly naplněné vzájemnou starostlivostí a důvěrou. Dny, kdy John Sherlocka krmil jako malé dítě. Kdy vymýšlel, jak do něj dostat kus žvance a donutit ho aspoň pár hodin spát. Měl o něj starost. A ať už to Sherlock projevoval jakkoliv podivně, on měl svým způsobem stejnou starost o Johna.

 

Navíc ten všeobjímající strach. Strach, který pocítil vždy, když nebyli spolu. Strach, který ho svazoval, protože Sherlock neměl nejmenší pud sebezáchovy a každá jeho eskapáda mohla znamenat, že už se domů nikdy nevrátí. Nemluvě o fingovaných skocích ze střech. John se nikdy nenaučil trvale se zbavit toho strachu, protože kdyby to udělal, znamenalo by to, že Sherlockův život nemá význam. A on měl. Daleko větší, než si dovolil přiznat.

Vždyť i ostatní kolem nich toho viděli víc, než on.

Byl průhledný všem v okolí, jen ne sám sobě.

 

Vždy stavil Sherlocka Holmese na první místo. Vždy pro něj byl nejdůležitější osobou v jeho životě. A teď už začínal i chápat, že ruku v ruce s jeho emocionálním rozpoložením, jde i fyzické vzrušení. Najednou, když si to sám k sobě plně přiznal, se zdálo být všechno jiné. Vnímal to, čeho by si dříve nevšiml. Otevřelo mu to jakousi třináctou komnatu. Dostal se ke střeženým tajemstvím vlastní mysli. Vlastního přiznání.

 

Vždycky tvrdil, že není gay a upřímně si to o sobě myslel doteď, ale začínal chápat, že tyhle škatulky postrádaly smysl, když šlo o Sherlocka Holmese. A už vůbec nemělo smysl celé ty roky lidem okolo tvrdit, že mezi nimi nic není a nebylo. Ono tam totiž to _něco_ bylo. Nevyřčené, nepřiznané, neviděné. Ale bylo.

 

Nepřitahovali ho muži, přitahoval ho jen jediný. Jeho geniální spolubydlící. Ten nemožně vysoký sebestředný a arogantní prevít. Charismatický prevít s neskutečným hlasem. Prevít, pro kterého by dýchal. Pro kterého zabíjel a zabil by znovu.

 

Ale byl připravený tohle Sherlockovi říct? Říct muži, co je ženatý se svou prací, že po něm touží v milostné rovině? Nemohl. Věřil, že by to zničilo jejich přátelství. Sherlock by možná dokázal ignorovat jeho vyznání, ale John by se s tím nejspíš už nikdy nesrovnal.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Třetí den už začínal být nesnesitelný.

Byli jako dva cizinci, co si neměli co říct. Horší byl jen fakt, že oni toho měli k mluvení hromady, ale ani jeden nechtěl být tím, kdo tu hráz proboří. John si byl vědom toho, že hádka by ledasco pročistila, ale zatvrzený v tom, že on zkrátka neustoupí, to trpělivě snášel dál. Doprovázen znuděným vrzáním na housle, které se někdy proměnilo na pravidelné tříštění skla nebo podivné výbuchy v zadní části domu, kde podle všeho měl Sherlock svou provizorní laboratoř.

 

Když nešlo o případ, byli naprosto nemožní. Ztracení ve svých myšlenkách, neochotní se o ně podělit.

 

Večer je konečně vysvobodil.

John si zrovna vařil čaj v kuchyni, a jak už bylo jeho zvykem, chtěl šálek nabídnout i svému kolegovi.

Toho našel v zadní části domu, která zřejmě dříve sloužila jako černá kuchyně a nyní jako Sherlockova laboratoř. Znechuceně se podíval na stopy na zemi, které vypadaly jako sražená krev. Vlastně ho vůbec nepřekvapily. Sherlockovy experimenty dost často zahrnovaly přítomnost podivných kusů části těl, nejen lidí z márnice.

 

Sherlock si tam nahlas povídal s jednou z těch skeletálních potvor, které z domu dělaly mausoleum.

V momentě, kdy zaslechl jeho hluboký hlas, zřejmě záměrně tišší, než obvykle, se pozastavil. Cítil se trochu trapně, když se schoval za stěnu u dveří. Zajímalo ho, co si to tam Sherlock povídá a měl podezření, že jakmile by si ho všiml, nechal by toho.

 

„…samozřejmě, že se na mě zlobí. Přece to říkal,“ jako by se ta už roky mrtvá kráva, nebo co to vlastně bylo, se Sherlockem hádala a on měl potřebu jí to vysvětlovat. „Je to dobrý muž a já jsem ho zklamal. Zaslouží si, abych nad tím přemýšlel. I když nechápu… Nemohu přijít na to, co bych…“ najednou přestal, zhluboka se nadechl, a pak to znělo jako by snad zavrčel. Zřejmě se mu něco nezdařilo. Možná pokus? Nebo možná vinil své dedukce ze selhání?

 

John si ho úplně přesně představoval, jak tam sedí s hlavou předkloněnou a opřenou o prsty spojených rukou. Jako kudlanka nábožná, která přemítá nad smyslem života. Zmatený a ztracený Sherlock Holmes, když šlo o otázky emocí.

 

Doktor zaznamenal nějaký pohyb na stole, nejspíš Sherlock přesunul jednu z kádinek. Sám se snažil za dveřmi příliš hlasitě nedýchat, aby se neprozradil.

 

„Snažím se. Co přesně je zdrojem té zloby? John řekl, že jsem jeho přítel. A on je můj. Je to nějaké nepsané pravidlo přátelství? Definice, které se přátelé drží? Nepředstírej smrt, abys mi zachránil život? Ale vždyť je to přece jasné, nebo ne? Kdybych to neudělal, ten sniper by ho ihned zabil. A paní Hudsonovou a Gavina.

Dokud nebylo jasné, že jsem mrtvý, nemohl jsem jim to říct. Nikomu. Moran by to mohl zjistit. Ale to přece Mycroft Johnovi řekl, co je na tom k nepochopení?“

 

John se ve svém úkrytu zakabonil. Sherlockovi vážně vůbec nedocházelo, co na tom všem je špatně. Kde vůbec začít. Jako třeba proč jeho tak zvané sebeobětování nedokáže plně ocenit? A proč by si Mycroft zasloužil nacpat deštník do rekta. Ne, oba by si zasloužili nacpat deštník do rekta. Tou zakulacenou stranou!  
Když byla řeč o zadku… _Panebože, Johne, přestaň._

Dalších pár minut bylo opět ticho, dokonce takové, že to skoro vypadalo, jako by Sherlock o Johnově přítomnosti tušil. Voják v něm už byl našponovaný a připravený k rychlému a nenápadnému manévru.

Ale pak se ozvalo zase hlasité povzdychnutí. „Může za to sentiment? To je ono? Jakže to bylo… Definice o přátelství…  Přítel je ten, kdo o vás ví všechno a má vás pořád stejně rád. Měl mě John rád? A má mě stále rád? Stále mi neodpustil. Znamená to, že už mě nemá rád? Že nejsme přátelé?“ detektivův hlas se začal podivně třást a jeho zabarvení se na okamžik změnilo. Zněl tak nějak úzkostlivě. „Bez Johna už by nemělo nic smysl.“

 

John si dal dlaň před ústa dřív, než by ho zradila. To prohlášení v něm spustilo lavinu hřejivých pocitů. Byl na toho sociopata nebetyčně naštvaný, ale ta poslední věta jako by jeho přesvědčení o zradě chtěla nakopat do zadku. Zrada? Jaká zrada? Sherlock právě řekl, že bez Johna nemá nic smysl. Zřejmě to neznamenalo totéž, co si ve stejné souvislosti představil John, ale byl to rozhodně nějaký pokrok.  Byl to… Jak Sherlock sám řekl – sentiment.

 

Chtěl by poslouchat dál. Chtěl by zjistit, nad čím Sherlock přemýšlí, když není John přítomný. Ale jeho čestná stránka to nedokázala. Přišlo mu nesprávné takhle se vplížit do stínu a pozorovat svého přítele, jak tápe ve vlastním nepořádku v hlavě, kde mu logika vůbec v ničem nepomáhá. Chladná detektivova mysl nezvládala boj s hřejivým srdcem doktora Watsona.

 

Nakonec John jakoby náhodou udělal na místě pár kroků, aby to vypadalo, že se přibližuje. Chvíli počkal, a zatímco dal Sherlockovi prostor se připravit na jeho vpád, jakoby mimochodem a s letmým poloúsměvem se objevil ve dveřích.

Detektivní konzultant stál připravený na nohou. Shlížel ze své výšky na menšího Johna a čekal.

 

„Hm, jdu si dělat čaj, tak jsem si říkal, jestli bys taky nechtěl šálek. Víš, prostě…“

Sherlock krátce pokýval hlavou, ale ten pichlavý zrak automaticky zrentgenoval celou Johnovu siluetu.

„Víš, to ticho mezi námi… Je divný, Sherlocku.“

„Slyšel si mě.“

„Co?“ nechápal John.

„Slyšel si mě, jak si tady mluvím pro sebe.“

„Ty sis mluvil pro sebe?“

„Nemusíš zapírat, Johne,“ pronesl s naprosto ledovým klidem, ale Johna to naopak čím dál víc vyvádělo z míry. „Vím, žes mě slyšel.“

„Cože? Ale jak…“

„Tvoje boty,“ poukázal, „jsou zarudlé od krve, která je na podlaze. Ale nejen povrchově, jsou umazané i po stranách, což znamená, žes v tom stál trochu déle. Což ostatně napoví i stopy, které si tam s velkou pravděpodobností zanechal.“

John semknul pevně rty. Zatracený génius. Nemělo nejspíš smysl zapírat.

„A tvoje vlasy. Máš v nich pavučinu. Zřejmě tu, která byla na polici vlevo ode dveří. Nevidím důvod, proč by ses plížil s nabídkou čaje podél zdi, takže z toho usuzuji, že ses tam zkrátka postavil, abys chvíli počkal.“

„To bylo…,“ John už se pomalu a asi i ze zvyku chystal říct _skvělý_ , ale uvědomil si, že se vlastně tak trochu cítí poníženě a trapně a chválit Sherlockovy dedukce teď jaksi nemělo sebemenší smysl. „Uh, jo, máš pravdu. Poslouchal jsem. Překvapils mě.“

„Překvapil tě obsah samotný, nebo to, že vedu dialog s _Bos primigenius_?“

„Já… Cože? Záleží na tom?“

„Jak se to vezme, záleží na úhlu pohledu každého z nás, ale zřejmě nikoliv, pokud se o tom nechceš bavit.“

„Poslouchej, Sherlocku, chci se o tom bavit, chci, abys to všecko pochopil, ale jak jsem ti říkal na začátku, prostě ti to nebudu usnadňovat. Tohle je něco, na co bys měl prostě přijít sám. Mě už nebaví vysvětlovat ti, že některý věci jsou prostě odpornej podraz.“

„Co když ta nedorozumění ovlivní výsledky naší práce?“

„Tohle je jediný, co tě zajímá? Výsledky naší práce? Rozpoložení a pocit zrady tvýho přítele je naprosto vedlejší? Fakt?“

Tmavovlasý muž s kudrnami přes čelo se zamračil. V tom gestu bylo jasně znát, že je pořád zmatený. Snad ale jako by odpověděl jen proto, že se to od něj očekává: „Jistěže ne, Johne. Na tobě záleží. Na tobě záleží nejvíc.“

„I génius má svý limity, ale hloupost není tímto způsobem hendikepovaná,“ protočil vzhůru oči John. „Tak mi řekni, génie, proč na mně záleží nejvíc? Vysvětli mi to. Vysvětli to sobě…“

Místo vysvětlování však přišlo pronesení natolik nesouvisející, že zanechalo Johna v tichém údivu a srdce mu ve stejný moment divoce poskočilo.

 „Příslib lásky, bolest ze ztráty, radost z vykoupení. Stačí předhodit hádanku a dívat se, jak tančí,“ pronesl bezbarvě Sherlock.

„Cože?“

„To mi kdysi řekl Mycroft. Tedy ne přesně. Myslel si, že mezi mnou a Tou Ženou něco je. Pronesl to jako důkaz, který byl samozřejmě naprosto mylný.“

„Nerozumím tomu, jakou by to mělo mít spojitost.“

Sherlock se na Johna zadíval pohledem, který věstil další záhadu, kterou by rád rozlousknul. „Johne? Říkals, že jsme přátelé.“

„Ano, to jsem si myslel.“

„Ti nejlepší?“

„Pravděpodobně.“

„Přátelé spolu mají blízký vztah, že ano?“

„Kam tím míříš, Sherlocku?“

„Je možné, že tvé vnímání přátelství nás dva staví do vztahu, díky kterému se cítíš být zrazený tím, že jsem ti neřekl dopředu vše? Že jsem před tebou věci zatajil?“

John na něj jen upřeně zíral, nevěřil vlastním uším. „Ty seš vážně neuvěřitelnej. Ne všechno je o blbejch tajemstvích, pokud neznamenají, že tím někomu záměrně ublížíš.“

„Znamená to, že ti neublížilo to, že jsem to před tebou tajil?“

„Ne, Sherlocku, tohle přesně mi neublížilo.“

„Takže ti ublížilo něco jiného.“

John si promnul špičkami prstů kořen nosu. „Jo, tos uhodl.“

Sherlock přikývl. Začal to brát jako jeden ze svých případů. Podložil si bradu špičkami prstů, semknul rty, až na okamžik vytvořily vodorovnou linku, než je zase uvolnil, udělal dva kroky dopředu, a pak zase zpátky. „Jsi můj přítel, ten nejlepší,“ začal s výčtem _důkazů_. „Něco ti ublížilo, jako přítel mě máš nejspíš rád, vnímáš mě jako blízkého člověka, takže ti to ublížilo pocitově. Nějaká hluboce zakořeněná emoce, kterou jsem ranil. Svou smrtí?“

„Vypadá to, že se možná někam dostáváme, pokračuj.“

„Dobrá. Takže jsem zranil tvé city tím, že jsem fingoval svou smrt. Ale tohle jsme přece už řešili. Přece jsem ti vysvětlil, že to bylo nezbytné pro vaši záchranu.“

„Pro Kristovy rány, Sherlocku! Tady nejde o to proč…“

„Takže problém je jinde? Když se nejedná o důvod…,“ detektiv vzdychl a rozhodil rukama. Podíval se na druhého z menších mužů a zatvářil se bezradně.

 

Skoro by ho John až litoval, ten štěněčí pohled… Měl chuť se kolem něj ovinout a už nikdy ho nepustit, ale musel se držet.

 

„Něco mi uniká, Johne. A já netuším co… Co bývá nejčastějším motivem? Co navozuje pocit frustrace, bezmoci, zrady nebo nenávisti?“

 

John dal ruce v bok a chvíli čekal, co zase ten chlap vymyslí. Zadíval se na lebku zvířete, které se najednou k dialogu připojit nehodlalo.

Sherlock z něj nespouštěl oči, snažil se z Johnova postoje a výrazů pochopit více. Chvíli jednoduše zkoumal každý záhyb, každé vydechnutí, pohyby prstů na boku, odevzdaný pohled. Ne. Oprava. Ten oddaný pohled. Pohled, který vždy patřil jen jemu. Pohled, který Sherlocka dělal něčím výjimečným.  Ten jedinečný pohled…

To ale…

 

„Jsem si plně vědom toho, co bývá u lidí nejčastějším motivem pro podobné emoce. Často jsem se s tím setkával v jednotlivých případech. Ten pocit, který v průběhu historie byl nejčastějším motivem vražd, loupeží, zrady nebo obětování. Jeho chemie je neuvěřitelně prostá a mnohdy zničující. Nebezpečná nevýhoda,“ pokračoval dál jako by to měl naučené z paměti (kde už to doktor jenom slyšel), sledoval u toho Johna s trochu divokým pohledem a gestikuloval u toho dlaněmi. Snad jako by se celou dobu snažil sám sebe přesvědčit o obsahu toho, co říkal.

  
Pak se najednou zastavil a John, který rozhodně nepůsobil sebejistě, se na něj s náhlým pochopením ohlédl. Děs v očích byl nejspíš dostatečně výmluvný.

A to bylo pro Sherlocka posledním důkazem.

 

„Jakmile vyloučíme nemožné, všechno ostatní, co zbude, ať je to jakkoli nepravděpodobné, musí být pravda,“ shlédl na svého blízkého přítele a zahleděl se tou ledovou modří Johnovy touhy přímo oknem do jeho duše. „Je to láska, Johne. Láska v lidech vyvolává tyto pohnutky.“


	9. To zvládneš, Watsone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za dlouhé zdržení. Bylo toho poslední měsíc vážně moc.

John tam stál a jen tupě zíral před sebe do těch pichlavých očí. Do té tváře lehce zarostlé strništěm. Jeho srdce vynechalo několik úderů. Sherlock neuhýbal pohledem a čas jako by na pár okamžiků zpomalil. Jeden nádech, druhý. Pomalu a s klidem. Hlavně nepanikařit.

_To zvládneš, Watsone!_

 

Sám pro sebe si polknul. Ruku pomalu posunující se k plavým vlasům, aby jimi s odlehčeným gestem projela, vnímal jako by s ní pohnul někdo jiný. Jako by v jeho těle byl teď někdo jiný. Kéž by byl teď v jeho těle někdo jiný, sakra práce!

 

Věděl, že nemělo smysl přímo zapírat, lež by neměla smysl, lhát Sherlockovi bylo jako dobrovolně strčit hlavu žralokovi do tlamy. Ale taky věděl, že nemůže Sherlockovi všechno vybalit. Pokud to měl opravdu někdy přiznat, tak musel na detektiva po kouscích, dávkovat mu to nenápadně a opatrně.

A tušil, že teď není vhodná doba.

Pravdou bylo, že ani nechtěl. Nechtěl se vzdát nějaké té jistoty, díky které stál pevně nohama na zemi. Pokud by Sherlock zjistil celou pravdu… Nechtěl si to ani představovat, co by se všechno mohlo stát.

Vždyť se teprve po roce setkali, důvěra mezi nimi stále visela na vlásku a John samotný si nebyl jistý tím, jestli tohle všechno vlastně nebyla chyba. Pořád pochyboval. O Sherlockovi, o sobě, o téhle cestě, o minulosti, o budoucnosti, zkrátka o všem.  
A nebyl si jistý tím, že by toho Sherlock nezneužil. Vždyť už to nejednou udělal. Co by takové přiznání udělalo s jeho pohnutkami? Nedokázal mu pořád úplně věřit. Sherlock jeho důvěru zneužil ve svůj prospěch. Udělal si z Johna aktéra tragikomické telenovely.

 

Takže co by Sherlock udělal? Byly tu zhruba tři možnosti. Buďto by celý tento rozhovor vymazal, dělali by, že neproběhl, za předpokladu, že by se dozvěděl celou pravdu. Teda John by dělal, že rozhovor neproběhl, Sherlock by ho zřejmě doopravdy vymazal ze svého paláce.

Nebo by Johnovy city začal zneužívat ke svému prospěchu tak jako před rokem, ale ještě daleko hůř, což odmítal John připustit.

A další poslední možnost byla, že by nadobro jejich už tak křehké přátelství skončilo. Protože by se ani jeden z nich přes to nedokázal přenést. John určitě ne, protože by ho detektivovo odmítnutí, že je ženatý se svou prací, ranilo. A Sherlock, protože sentiment není žádná výhoda a jen lidi zpomaluje.

Ty palčivé představy se stále otíraly o jeho mysl a nechávaly ho rozpolceného, ale už dávno věděl, co musí udělat.

 

John se rozhodl. „No jistěže je to láska, ty idiote. Kdybych tě neměl rád, tak se nezlobím. To není tak těžký vydedukovat! Seš něco jako součást mý rodiny, čert to vem, už od začátku si byl. Znamenáš pro mě víc, než moje vlastní sestra, proboha!“ _Jo, to zní přesvědčivě_. „Prostě ses mi vmísil do života, a pak sis normálně umřel a nic neřekl. Víš, jaký to je, když ti umře někdo z rodiny a neobtěžuje se ti pak říct, že vlastně žije? O co hůř, zneužije tvůj žal ze sobeckých důvodů? Tys zasraně zradil moji důvěru, a nechals mě rok žít s tím, že jsem to možná zavinil já! Že jsem ti nebyl dostatečným přítelem, abych tě z toho vysekal. Abych… Abych,“ udělal krátkou pauzu a zadíval se někam bokem, neměl daleko od toho, aby se sebral a vrátil se zase domů.

„Nedlouho předtím, než si skočil, jsme řešili otázku důvěry a toho, co si o tobě myslím. Že nevěřím tomu, že seš zrádce a že nechci, aby si to mysleli i ostatní. A i když jsem řekl, že ti věřím, pořád jsem měl pocit, že to nebylo dost a že jsem měl udělat něco víc. Pochopit víc. Proto… Proto…“ John se musel zhluboka nadechnout. Panika ho nakonec přece jen trochu přemohla, i když si nakazoval nepoddat se jí.

Roztřásla se mu levá ruka, nedořekl to.  
  
„Že proto jsem skočil? Protože jsem si myslel, že nejsi pravý přítel? Nebo že jsi mi nemohl už víc pomoci?“

„Něco na ten způsob, Sherlocku. Nestál jsem ti ani za pitomý přiznání, že nejseš do hajzlu mrtvej. Nechals mě v tom, jako bych byl jen kus hadru a nic jsem neznamenal. Abych ti zahrál skvělý divadýlko před světem. Ale já pro tebe truchlil. Doopravdy truchlil. Procházel si peklem, který si nedokážeš ani představit. Na mně vůbec nezáleželo.“

„Johne, to není pravda. Hlavně na tobě záleželo! Právě proto, že znamenáš mnohem víc, tak jsem to musel udělat, jinak bys zemřel, chápej, že…“

John mu skočil do řeči. Tyhle kecy mu už opakovali oba dva s Mycroftem pořád dokola a začalo to být prostě ohrané. „Stál jsem u tvýho hrobu, Sherlocku. Stál jsem tam a prosil tě, abys přestal. Abys nebyl mrtvý. Abys toho kurva už nechal!“ 

Hlas se mu ve vší té emoci hlučně rozezněl místností, a pak už z jeho staženého hrdla vyšlo jen tiché zasípání, když si obličej vložil do dlaně. Byl tak moc ze všeho unavený. Tak moc. Nemělo to vůbec žádný smysl.

 

Sherlock tam chvíli jen mlčky stál. John se na něj nedíval, takže nemohl vidět nepředstíraný zraněný výraz na jeho obličeji, když nakonec tiše přiznal: „Já vím. Já jsem tam byl.“

Hlava doktora prudce vystřelila vzhůru, ten pohled, který by teď jen silou vůle mohl rozmetat lesy v okolí na třísky, se zapíchl přímo do detektivovy tváře. „Cos to řekl?“

„Slyšel jsem tě. Na tom hřbitově. Byl jsem tam, když jsi mě prosil.“

„Tys. Tam. Byl.“

„Ano, Johne. Celou dobu jsem tě sledoval.“

„Na. Hřbitově. Když. Jsem. Tě. Prosil.“

„Pár metrů od tebe.“

 

John zaslechl tlumený hukot v uších, cítil teplo, jak se mu lilo do tváří, rty se frustrovaně sevřely do tenké linky a než stihl zpracovat nával vzteku, bylo pozdě. Vlčí mlha obestřela všechny jeho smysly a automatické reflexy převzaly kontrolu nad tělem.

 

_Bum._

  
Než se stačil Sherlock vzpamatovat, dopadl na zem do té špíny a přímo na ten svůj aristokratický zadek. Začínala se mu pod pravým okem pomalu rýsovat nová modřina, přestože ta stará na opačné straně se ještě pořádně nezahojila.

 

John se zhluboka nadechoval, hrudník se mu divoce vzdouval, v obličeji se mu objevil doslova rozzuřený výraz. A jeho levačka – ještě stále skrčená v pěst – cítila zadostiučinění, po kterém tolik toužil. Přejel si po ní prsty druhé ruky a lehce s ní nakonec potřepal. I jeho ten úder lehce zabolel. A s těmi snobskými lícními kostmi to ani nepohnulo.  


Sherlock si protíral tvář a pomalu se s pomocí nábytku okolo sebral ze země. Dovolil si podívat se na Johna se značnou pokorou v očích. „Znamená to, že jsi mi konečně trochu odpustil, Johne?“

 

Doktor zavrčel, ale nakonec se v něm probrala ta samaritánská stránka medika. Postoupil o krok vpřed, aby Sherlockovu tvář zkontroloval. Natočil mu ji – ne příliš něžně – ze strany na stranu proti světlu, a pak ji zase pustil s tím, že na to tentokrát neumře. „To ještě uvidím. Ale je mi mnohem líp. Tohle nutkání praštit tě, když něco říkáš, mám už roky.“

 

Detektiv úslužně pokýval hlavou.

„Měl by sis na to dát led, než to oteče,“ řekl už s klidem John. „A myslím, že budeme muset pár dní počkat, než se do toho případu pustíme. Moriarty zřejmě na své schůzky nechodil hrající všemi barvami,“ popíchl Sherlocka ještě. Zkrátka neodolal. Měl z toho škodolibou radost.

Ano, už se cítil o dost líp.

Nakonec se otočil a Sherlock sledoval jeho vzdalující se záda. Podíval se na lebku zvířete, jako by od ní čekal nějaké rozhřešení, ale to nepřicházelo. Tak si jen znovu promnul lícní kost na pravé straně. Kapitán John Watson měl vždycky pořádnou ránu.

A nejspíš mu čaj dnes už neudělá.

 

 

***

 

 

Když večer Sherlock seděl před plápolajícím krbem se sáčkem ledu přiloženým na tváři, něco ho nutilo se stále vracet k jejich rozhovoru. Drobné nuance, nenápadné střípky zahlédnuté bokem oka, intuice. A tu nikdy nepodceňoval. Představovala přece data zpracovaná příliš rychle na to, aby je mozek v ten moment pochopil.

 

Něco v tom Johnově přiznání nesedělo. Ano, všechno, co řekl, dávalo smysl, teď už to zřejmě i chápal, jeho emoce byly syrové a opravdové, ale stejně za tím vším prohlášení bylo něco, co Sherlocka nutilo si to znovu v hlavě přehrávat. Opakovat slovo od slova. Analyzovat jeho výrazy a reakce. Co bylo na tom všem špatně? Kde byl kámen úrazu? Proč měl pocit, že to nebylo všechno, co mu John měl říct?

A pokud tam něco bylo, proč to John před ním tajil? Nikdy neměl potřebu před ním věci tajit, tak proč by si zrovna teď nechával něco pro sebe? Šlo o něco, co nechtěl, aby Sherlock věděl. Něco osobního. Možná až příliš intimního, kdo ví. A Sherlock Holmes by nebyl Sherlock Holmes, kdyby se tomu nesnažil přijít na kloub.

 

Pokusil se vrátit zpátky časem skrze svůj palác mysli a promítl si všechny známé scény po své smrti znovu. Okamžiky, kdy se ve vší tichosti loučil s Johnem Watsonem, který o něm tehdy ani netušil.  
Ta slova pronesená na hřbitově.

 

_Jednou si mi řekl, že nejsi žádný hrdina. Někdy jsem pochyboval, že seš vůbec člověk, ale jedno ti řeknu, byls nejlepší člověk, lidská bytost, jakou jsem kdy poznal, a nikdo mě nepřesvědčí, že seš podvodník. Tak to je._

_Byl jsem hrozně sám. Jsem ti za moc vděčný.  
Měl bych ještě jednu věc. Jedinou věc. Udělej jeden zázrak. Pro mě. Nebuď prosím mrtvý. Uděláš to pro mě? Přestaň s tím. Nech toho._

 

Každé slovo se v jeho hlavě odráželo jako ozvěna skrytá za Johnovou barvou hlasu. A ten pláč. Upřímný. Žalostný. Truchlící. Ten pláč patřil Sherlockovi. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že by mohl být kvůli němu někdo tak… Sentimentální.

 

Až teprve po té dnešní hádce si Sherlock uvědomil, jak hluboko toho muže ranil. Kam až zasáhl. Co mu vlastně udělal. A s hrdlem staženým tak úzce, že skoro nemohl dýchat, sevřel pevně pytlík s tajícím ledem a něco si uvědomil.  Vůbec by se nedivil, kdyby mu John Watson už nikdy neměl věřit.

 

A to tajemství, ten Johnem zapřený fakt, který mu mezi prsty unikal, byl někde tady. U samotného zrodu Sherlockovy zrady. Zatímco on stál kus od svého zlomeného přítele, který pro něj snášel žal. Měsíce žalu.

 

Odložil pytlík s ledem, ze kterého zůstala už jen voda, na stolek vedle svého laptopu. Chvíli zíral na jeho plastovou schránku a problikávající diodu, než ho napadla další věc. Vmžiku se natáhl pro svůj notebook a otevřel internet a s ním i Johnův blog, na který mezi všemi těmi případy doslova zapomněl.

Byl tam.

Článek. Článek starý přes rok. A tam ta bolestná slova psaná rukou bývalého armádního lékaře.  Sherlockova a Johnova osobní virtuální pieta.

 

_Byl to věrný přítel, který by nezradil._

_Byl jsem hrdý na to, že jsem mohl být jeho blízkým přítelem. Hrdý, že i přes své asociální chování mi byl vždy přítelem i on sám._

_Nikdy jsem se mu s tím nesvěřil, ale pokud by tady dnes byl, rád bych mu pověděl, jak hluboce mě jeho odchod ranil a jak hluboce lituji, že jsem mu neřekl, nakolik jsem si ho vždy vážil._

John ho měl vždy za hrdinu, i když Sherlock moc dobře věděl, že jím nikdy nebyl a nejednou mu to řekl, stejně jako si na to vzpomněl doktor u jeho náhrobku.

John Watson. Vzhlížel k němu, byl pro něj něco jako modla, která zná odpověď na všechny otázky života i smrti. Modla, která dokáže každému pomoct. Každého zachránit. Každého kromě sebe. Vždy si vše tak romantizoval.

Řádek od řádku bylo těžší článek dočíst. Byla to zpověď plná utrpení, sebeobviňování, lítosti, věrnosti a nekonečné loajality.

 

_Já v Sherlocka Holmese věřím. A nikdy nepřestanu._

_Tohle je můj poslední článek_.

 

Detektiv se ohlédl kamsi do chodby, kudy vedly schody do patra a představil si Johna ve svém pokoji, jak píše článek.

 _Tohle je můj poslední článek._ _Tohle je můj poslední článek._ _Tohle je můj poslední článek._ Rezonovalo mu opakovaně hlavou. John Watson tehdy umřel s ním. Zdá se, že našel odpověď na svou otázku.

 

A Sherlock si poprvé v životě naprosto a upřímně připadal jako ten největší idiot a šmejd. Protože takhle zlomit svého nejlepšího – jediného přítele, bylo to poslední, po čem toužil. Ale on to udělal. A vůbec se nad tím nepozastavil. Zabil ho taky.

 

Někdy by měl být sentiment to první, na co by se mělo brát ohled.

Zasloužil by si daleko větší ránu, protože tahle se zdála být i při té bolesti nedostatečná.

 

 

***

 

 

Třetí den konečně dorazil Mycroftův poslíček s vybavením. Hlavně pro Johna vhodné oblečení, telefon s novou sim kartou a co bylo nejdůležitější, zbraň.  
Když si John v rukou osahával Sig sauer, téměř totožný s tím, který kdysi míval, objevil se mu na obličeji úsměv. Takový, který Sherlock od jeho příjezdu neviděl. Byl to dobrý úsměv. Byla v něm spokojenost, uvolněnost a vzrušení. Adrenalin, který Johnovi takové měsíce unikal a který měl teď zase na dosah ruky.

Vypadalo to, že včerejší výměna názorů pomohla Johnovi posunout se zase o kousek dál a Sherlock byl za to rád, i když ho podivně svíral pocit viny, který nikdy dřív nepoznal.

Skoro se nepoznával. Ale navenek se jako vždy tvářil nezúčastněně a nad věcí.

 

Sherlock svůj nový Remington bezohledně odložil na krbovou římsu, zatímco se začal probírat jejich novými doklady, doporučeními a propustkami.

Mycroft mu při každém případu měnil zbraně, už jen pro jistotu, aby si nikdo nikde nespojil případné střety. Ráže se pokaždé lišily a po každém vyřešeném případu Mycroft jeho zbraně konfiskoval. Co s nimi dělal dál, už Sherlock netušil a ani ho to nezajímalo. Důležité bylo splnit svou práci.

 

Schůzku s Collardem měl už sjednanou díky jejich elektronické domluvě a Johnův nástup do nové práce měl naštěstí proběhnout ve stejný den, takže mohla být vysoká šance, že se tam sejdou a trochu to tam stihnou prohledat.

 

John se na něj otočil se svým výrazem _jsem Brit a všechno řeším čajem_ a přešel do kuchyně, aby jim oběma udělal ranní kávu.

Sherlock v něm konečně spatřil tu upřímnou rozhodnost, odhodlanost a viděl mu na očích, že se vysloveně těší, až se zase dostane do terénu. I když nebudou přímo bok po boku.

Jak vždy říkal. Hra začíná!


	10. James Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak se nám hoši konečně dostali k případu.  
> A z Sherlocka je sekáč! :D

John stál před zrcadlem, dveře otevřené dokořán, aby průvan pročistil vzduch v jeho pokoji. Upravoval si svoje tmavě modré sako a bledě modrou košili. Tohle jistě nebyl jeho obvyklý styl, ale když už mu Mycroft nechal oblek dovézt, hodlal první den ve své práci udělat dojem člověka, který dbá na preciznost a čistotu. Ne, že by jeho pečlivě vybraný kus pak nepřekryl bílý plášť v laborce, ale první dojem je důležitý. Hlavně pro jejich případ.

Podal si kravatu a na chvíli si ji podržel u krku. Zhodnotil svůj zevnějšek v zrcadle, a pak zakroutil hlavou. Ne, bez kravaty. Kravata by byla až příliš úzkoprsá a v praxi by mu mohla překážet.

 

Jeho nástup do laboratoře se konal o několik hodin dříve, než měl mít Sherlock svoje Moriartovské entrée, a přesto už dvě hodiny zabíral koupelnu. John by si pomyslel, že za normálních okolností tam jeho spolubydlící provádí nějaké nechutné experimenty, ale neozývaly se ode dveří žádné podezřelé zvuky, které by tomu naznačovaly.

Nedokázal si představit, že by tam Sherlock trávil svůj čas vysloveně za účelem úpravy svého vzhledu, Sherlock nikdy neřešil svůj vzhled, nad takové triviálnosti byl naprosto povznesený, byl to přece sociopat, a přesto když detektiv konečně otevřel dveře, udělal pár kroků chodbou a zastavil se na Johnově prahu jen v ručníku, doktorovi spadla dolů pomyslná čelist.

Když pominul fakt, že byl jeho přítel od pasu nahoru naprosto nahý, sem tam po kůži se mu rýsovaly docela nedávno zahojené jizvy a ne nemalé, a že působil i s nimi až nepatřičně dokonale, byly tady ty změny.

 

Sherlock jako by si nebyl vědom – a on určitě ani nebyl – nevhodnosti svého vystavování, se zpříma zadíval na Johna a zatímco ten se skoro zakuckával vzduchem, který se mu sotva dostával, pronesl svým hlubokým hlasem, „Tak co myslíš?“

Dvě tmavě modré oči zamrkaly, „Cože? Na co přesně se mě ptáš?“

John se pokoušel netvářit příliš tupě, dostat svůj mozek zase do správné míry soustředěnosti a snažil se svůj zrak odtrhnout od Sherlockových na míru upravených vousů okolo brady a rtů, a konečně i elegantně sčesaných vlasů do týlu.

 _Velkolepý, pozoruhodný, sexy. Mohl by si to nechat vytetovat na hrudník._ Watson zlehka polknul a snažil se horkost, která se mu začínala vlévat do tváří, zakrýt zavázáním tkaniček na kožených botách.

 

„Vypadám jako zločinecký magnát?“

Když se doktor konečně dokázal obrnit od hříšných myšlenek na obnažené tělo toho svůdného zmetka, musel uznat, že Sherlock působil o dost drsněji, rázněji a možná by ho i napadlo, že teď právě odpravil několik otravných papalášů. „Docela bych ti to i věřil. K dokonalosti tomu chybí už jen psí dečky a kubánský doutník.“

Sherlock se tomu žertu upřímně zasmál a spokojený sám se sebou se nakonec otočil a zamířil k sobě do pokoje, než za sebou zavřel, ještě na Johna zavolal: „Auto pro tebe dorazí do dvaceti minut, Johne, měl by sis pospíšit. A tu kravatu si neber. Bude to méně formální a více ležérní, nepotřebuješ udělat dojem chlapa bez představivosti.“

 

 

***

 

 

John nervózně vydechl. Naposledy si upravil sako, zdvihl bradu a vyrazil střemhlav novému dobrodružství.

 

Na personálním oddělení se ho ujala robustní žena ve starších letech s přísným drdolem. Jedla koblih s polevou a upíjela při tom kafe. Paži měla stejně silnou jako John stehno a na krku se jí kupily tři další brady. Působila jako neuspokojená matróna, která se v klášteře pro mladá děvčata snažila uhlídat jejich mravy a zejména jejich věnečky. _Ne ty k jídlu, ty zřejmě spořádala sama uprostřed noci, aby ji nikdo neviděl_.

Stereotypy.

John zavrtěl lehce hlavou, aby zahnal podobné nelichotivé myšlenky. A ty doktorské o vysokém cholesterolu a zřejmě i zvýšeném cukru jakbysmet.

Za půlměsíčkovými skly na zlatém řetízku si ho přeměřila od hlavy až k patě, načež svými rudě přetřenými rty hlasitě zamlaskala. Nevypadala překvapeně, zřejmě podobnými procesy procházela denně a Johnovi bylo jasné proč, když tak nenápadně mizeli vědci a neustále přicházeli další.

 

„Vy jste ten nový. Vaše kartička ještě nedorazila, pravděpodobně tady bude po obědě, než IT oddělení zpracuje vaše údaje do databáze. Pokud jste dodal fotografii,“ řekla tónem, ze kterého by jeden mohl dostat strach, že ho přišpendlí k nástěnce, co visela za jejím stolem, a sní.

„Jo. Totiž ano, všechny potřebné materiály jsem dodal během podepisování smlouvy.“

Matróna si ho přeměřila, jako by mu to snad nevěřila, ale nakonec zabodla tlustý prst do nějakého adresáře a zvedla telefon.

John netrpělivě přešlápl z nohy na nohu a čekal, než si hovor vyřídí.

 

Jakmile sluchátko položila, přisunula k němu dvojlist. „Pročtete si to pozorně. Je to prohlášení o mlčenlivosti a přebírání zodpovědnosti. Až to budete mít, dole to podepište i s datem. Vedoucí vašeho oddělení si vás tady do čtvrt hodiny vyzvedne. Při odpolední pauze se zastavte pro svou identifikační kartu a vstupní kódy.“

John přikývl, pročetl si prohlášení, které neznělo nijak podezřele oproti jiným, se kterými se kdy setkal, napsal na spodní řádek datum a podepsal se svým falešným jménem. Věnoval ženě neupřímný úsměv a papíry jí zase vrátil.

 

Netrvalo to dlouho, do pěti minut si pro něj přišel muž možná jen o pár let starší než on sám. Měl kostěné brýle, téměř holou hlavu, až na pár posledních přeživších vlasů, které už šedivěly, a byl zhruba stejně vysoký jako on. „Liam Swinton. Inženýr a vedoucí oddělení mikrobiologického oddělení pro genetiku a molekulární struktury,“ podal Johnovi dlaň a ten ji stiskl. „Měl jste skvělá doporučení z vyšších míst, netušil jsem, že tady budeme někdy mít i někoho, kdo pracoval pro britskou vládu.“

John na moment zamrkal, než mu to došlo. _Mycroft. Víc nápadný být už nemohl?_

„Vlastně se to ničím nelišilo oproti jiným státním firmám, znáte to, práce je práce,“ zkusil to John a Liam se pousmál, až se mu vytvořily vrásky kolem očí.

„To máte asi pravdu. Co vás přinutilo opustit tak lukrativní místo, většina zdejších vědců a laborantů by za podobnou pozici vraždila.“

_No když už jsme u toho vraždění… Na to jsou tady zvyklí._

„Docela obyčejné věci, víte, jak to v životě chodí. Rodina, přátelé, partneři, dáváte jim přednost před prací. Nikdy jsem nebyl vyloženě kariérista, moje práce je pro mě koníček, dělám ji, protože mě zajímá a protože rád lidem pomáhám,“ vlastně nemusel ani lhát, ve své podstatě to byla pravda, jen okolnosti nebyly úplně přesné.

Swinton ho vedl dlouhými chodbami komplexu, až se dostali do zóny s vysokou ostrahou. „Tomu rozumím. Taky jsem většinu života žil v Birminghamu, než… Však víte,“ upřímně se usmál a ukázal snubní prsten zašlý léty nošení. „Už to bude dvacet let.“

Vytáhl z náprsní kapsy kartu a protáhl ji čidlem u dveří, načež se Johnovi naskytl pohled na menší laboratoř, kde bylo několik pokusných zvířat v klecích, mikroskopy a chladicí boxy. Na úplném konci byly žlutě označené dveře s nápisem _Vstup pouze pro prověřené_.

Swinton si všiml, kam se John díval, „Za ty dveře se po zkušební době taky dostanete. Skladujeme tam důležité projekty, kultivace embryonálních kmenových buněk, preparáty, které až projdou testy, přijdou na trh. To určitě znáte, asi jako v každé laborce. Ale bezpečnost nade vše, nemůžeme nic riskovat, každý nováček musí prvně projít školením a prověrkou, než dostane přístup a oprávnění.“

„No jistě. Nic jiného bych ani nečekal.“

„Pojďte,“ otevřel kartou další dveře a vyzval Johna, aby vstoupil. „Odbudeme si nějaké to zbytečné papírování, pak vám ukážu, kde budete pracovat. Ale prvně vám musíme obstarat vybavení.“

 

 

***

 

 

 

Mycroft si dal hodně záležet, aby celé Sherlockovo setkání s Collardem zapůsobilo co nejvíc nabubřele a v Moriartyho stylu. Proto Sherlock souhlasil s tím, že se nechá dopravit na střechu vědeckého centra v černé helikoptéře.  Než vystoupil, upravil si svůj oblek od Armaniho a posunul si sluneční brýle až na kořen nosu. Nasadil křivý poloúsměv a nechal si podstrčeným agentem otevřít dveře.

Na přistávací ploše už na něj čekal samotný ředitel s gorilami v kvádru po svém boku.

Už na první dojem muž, co si žije na vysoké noze. Rovnoměrně opálený – časté dovolené, čerstvě zastřižené vlasy – dbá o svůj vzhled, drahá kolínská (bergamot, cedr, sečuánský pepř – zřejmě Jo Malone, docela častá značka u sebestředných zbohatlíků – Mycroft taky jednu vlastnil), značkový oblek – rád dává najevo, že na to má. A k tomu náramkové hodinky Nixon a boty z pravé kůže. Chodící zazobané klišé.

 

Sherlock přistoupil ke Collardovi a přijal jeho nabízenou dlaň.

„Tak se konečně setkáváme, pane Moriarty.“

„Arthur Collard. Ovšem, už bylo na čase.“

„Snad byla cesta příjemná a nesetkal jste se s žádnými problémy. Už jsme na vás připraveni, prosím, následujte mě. O vašeho muže se postarají,“ tmavě hnědé oči se zapíchly do agenta postávajícího u vrtulníku a jediným gestem pokývl na svou ochranku.

Sherlock laxně koukl na své hodinky, sundal si sluneční brýle a zasunul do náprsní kapsy. „Výtečně. Nač se zdržovat.“

 

 

Kancelář Collarda byla jako on samotný. Přepychová, snobská, plná pozlátka, drahých obrazů a výhledu na celé Adelaide. Sherlock seděl v jednom z jeho kožených křesel a upíjel nabídnutý čaj. Očima analyzoval každý kout, a pokud by měl štěstí, tak i povrch zanesený prachem, který by mu toho o majiteli kanceláře řekl víc. Ale zdálo se, že byl Collard posedlý čistotou. I podle vlhčících ubrousků na kraji jeho stolu, kterými si za dobu, co tady seděli, už dvakrát utřel dlaně.

 

„Takže jste se rozhodl konečně nás navštívit. Co vás k tomu vedlo? Nechápejte mě špatně, ale po těch letech tichého přihlížení a podpory jsem měl za to, že nestojíte o pozornost.“

„Ne, to také nestojím. Ale řekněme, že bylo načase se začít trochu angažovat, Arthure. Zajímají mě výsledky, a jak daleko jsme v našem výzkumu. Chci vědět, v jaké řece odplouvají moje peníze. A buďme k sobě upřímní, jsem velmi štědrý tichý společník, nemyslíte?“

Collard se na okamžik zatvářil otráveně, bylo to sice jen pár vteřin, ale Sherlockovi ta neochota neunikla. Bylo naprosto jasné, že jeho přítomnost Collarda vůbec netěšila a podle jednání jeho těla si byl téměř jistý, že se ředitel pokoušel za Moriartyho zády něco ututlat.

„No jistě, nedokážu ani slovy popsat, jak si vašeho partnerství cením, samozřejmě vám nechám připravit všechny podklady a…“

„Chtěl bych vidět laboratoře,“ skočil mu do řeči detektiv a odložil šálek čaje na Collardův stůl. Upřeně se mu zadíval do očí a jasně dal výrazem najevo, že ne není odpověď. Muž na něj chvíli mlčky hleděl, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Tuhle hru hráli oba dva velmi dobře. „A vy víte, které laboratoře myslím, Arthure,“ dodal sebevědomě Sherlock. Z materiálů, které získal, jasně vydedukoval, i když byla konverzace Moriartyho a Collarda zašifrovaná, že tady byly nějaké zvláštní prostory, které nepodléhaly registru. A většina zdejších zaměstnanců o nich ani nevěděla.

Collardovo obočí lehce zacukalo, ale udržel svou pokerovou tvář. „Zajisté, pane Moriarty, zařídím, aby vás tam provedli. Chcete k tomu i ty podklady?“

„Ano. Všechny dostupné vědecké materiály a chemické rozbory. Chci znát výsledky a doufám, že mě uspokojí a nezklamou. Jak jste se postaral o své lidi?“

„Prosím?“ poprvé Collard projevil jasné nepohodlí, které nestačil skrýt ani on sám.

Takže Moriarty o těch záhadných zmizení nevěděl? Ne, že by zrovna jemu na tom kdy sešlo, byl to zločinec, ale vypadalo to, že Collard s ním nebyl domluvený a jednal na vlastní pěst. A zřejmě toho se obával, že to s ním nekonzultoval.

„Vaši vědci. Chcete mi říct, že necháváte po světě pobíhat lidi, kteří znají naše tajemství?“ Sherlock se snažil znít ostře, aby v Collardovi vyvolal v této oblasti jistou sounáležitost a podporu. Společné zájmy, jak se tak říká.

Ten si viditelně ulevil, „Tím se nemusíte zabývat, pane Moriarty, o to je dokonale postaráno. Řekněme, že každý má svou cenu a pokud ji nemá, zůstane mlčet navždy,“ úlisný úsměv ozdobil jeho tvář.

Sherlock krátce přikývl, „Nemám rád, když po mně zůstává nepořádek, jestli mě chápete.“

„Chápu vás naprosto skvěle. Jsem rád, že si v této oblasti tolik rozumíme.“

„I já, Arthure.“

Hnědooký muž se postavil na nohy a obešel stůl, „Teď, když mě omluvíte, zařídím vše potřebné k vaší spokojenosti. Tady,“ podal Sherlockovi identifikační kartu. „Jak jste chtěl, je na cizí jméno a se všemi přístupy, kódy jsem vám nechal poslat na váš šifrovaný email. Jeden z mých mužů vás doprovodí do suterénu. Zařídím, aby tam na vás čekal jeden z našich vědců,“ podíval se ke dveřím, které jako by to měl dopředu naplánované, se otevřely a v něm stál jeden z jeho bodyguardů s rukama přepaženýma přes pas.

Sherlock se podíval z jednoho na druhého, nehnul se mu jediný sval na tváři. Nakonec přijal kartu, postavil se a smetl si ze saka neviditelné smítko pro dramatický efekt, „Dobrá. Očekávám, že mi materiály pošlete tam.“

„Do hodiny je budete mít, pane Moriarty, hned se o to postarám.“

„Skvěle. Díky za vaši ochotu, Arthure, je radost s vámi spolupracovat.“

„Potěšení je na mé straně, Jamesi,“ dovolil si ho oslovit křestním jménem.

 

Znovu si podali ruce, a zatímco se k němu Sherlock postavil zády a vyšel ke dveřím, všiml si, jak bodyguard nenápadně na Collarda přikývnul, jako by mu ředitel něco gestem naznačil.

 

_Takže Collard si myslí, že je chytřejší než Moriarty. To bude zábavné!_

 

 

***

 

 

Suterén, který byl běžným zaměstnancům nepřístupný, měl působit dojmem, že je Sherlock jeden z mála, kteří se sem mohli dostat. Látky, které se v prostorách uchovávaly, byly podle slov podplaceného doktora, který Sherlocka provázel laboratořemi, přísně tajné a zabezpečené. Pro veřejnost neexistující.

V celém spodním komplexu byly dveře z bezpečnostní oceli otevírající se pouze na příslušné kódy a identifikace prověřených osob. Ale i tak Sherlock věděl, že mu neříkají vše.

Už samotná přednáška toho vědce, který se mu snažil namluvit, že jsou teprve krok nebo dva před testováním na lidech, přestože on sám věděl, že testování na lidech už dávno proběhlo. Collard s ním hrál špinavou hru, otázkou bylo, jestli o tom věděl i tenhle chlap bez morálky. Jeho řeč těla tvrdila, že je přesvědčený o tom, co říká a Sherlock začínal mít podezření, že tohle nejsou ty prostory, které si žádal navštívit.

 

V laboratořích v podstatě nenašel nic podezřelého, tedy v rámci možností. Samozřejmě zde vyvíjeli látku, která působila dost nebezpečně sama o sobě, ale ne natolik jako paralyzující jed, o kterém se dočetl ze získaných materiálů.

Prohlédl si několik dokumentů v počítači, elaboráty, chemické vzorce, záznamy testů na zvířatech, prozkoumal buněčné struktury přímo mikroskopem. Tohle nebyla rozhodně ta biologická zbraň, o které tady měla být řeč.

 

Když opouštěl suterén, přinesl mu jeden z asistentů složku s materiály, které si žádal. Ani nemusel nahlížet dovnitř, aby věděl, že se tam nedočte to, co ve skutečnosti chce. Přesto složku s ostrým pokývnutím ochotně přijal. „Řekněte panu Collardovi, že mě dnes ještě čeká naléhavá schůzka, ale že se zítra určitě zastavím.“

„Vyřídím, pane. Váš zaměstnanec už na vás čeká v patře. Zařídím, aby vás někdo doprovodil na střechu.“

„To nebude nutné, trefím sám.“

„Dobrá. Budete si ještě něco přát, pane Moriarty?“

„Pro dnešek to bude vše. Můžete jít.“

 

Jako by ho ten chlap neslyšel, stál tam a díval se na něj. A Sherlockovi došlo, že byl zřejmě pověřený tím, aby dohlídl na jeho odchod. Takže Collard se ho chtěl co nejdřív zbavit nebo ho nechal jednoduše hlídat pro všechny případy.

„Řekl jsem, že můžete jít.“

Collardův muž si odkašlal, sklopil zrak, ale pak nakonec odešel, když mu Sherlock věnoval doslova vražedný pohled se slovy. „To nebyla otázka.“

 

Počkal, až asistent opustil chodbu a podíval se na hodinky. Johnova směna by měla brzo skončit, ale věděl, že se tady nemůže volně pohybovat, aniž by si toho někdo všiml. Na to si dával ředitel moc velký pozor. Nedivil by se, kdyby mu podstrčil štěnici. Nemohl to riskovat, situace byla příliš vážná.

Rozhodně by bylo lepší počkat, až se setmí.

Vytáhl mobil a poslal Johnovi zprávu.

 

_Akce se rusi. Vloupeme se sem v noci. Hlidej si zada. SH_


End file.
